Anthem of the Angels
by emyraldfyre
Summary: Five years after they have destroyed Bill, Felipe and Freyda, there is another threat that makes itself known. This one possibly even deadlier than those before. Will they be able to survive? Or will all their hard work from previous years be a waste? Sequel to Lethally Beautiful.
1. Because of You

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Lethally Beautiful. Sorry its such a short chapter, just basically starting the drama. Its is set five years after LB. I still don't have any spell check but me so please forgive any mistakes lol. And let me know what you think! **

_Sookie_

The gravel was crunching under the weight of her car as she drove up to her old farmhouse. She sighed out of exhaustion from her long day at work. The bar had been extremely busy, and Arlene had called out sick.

Sookie sat in her car for a few minutes, soaking up the last rays of sun light. She groaned as she grabbed her purse and flung open her door and made her way up the porch steps. She entered into the kitchen, dropped her purse on the counter and grabbed a glass of iced tea. She sat down at the table and like she did everyday, she looked at the pictures on her refridgerator; one was of the opening of the second Fangtasia and had her, Eric, Pam, and Tara in it, a second was of herself and Eric on their first anniversary, and a third one was of her brother. The picture was taken in Sweden and there was snow all around him but he was only in a pair of shorts and had a huge goofy smile on his face, showing fang.

Sookie sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Five years; it had been five years since she had seen her brother, Godric, or Natalia. She missed them all terribly but she had noticed that Natalia was right and she had in fact stopped aging. She hadn't said anything to Eric at first but after months of closely inspecting herself for any signs, she had to confirm her suspisions.

Sookie was broken out of her train of thought by the slight clicking sound of her beau coming out of his hidey hole.

"Hello, my Lover, how was your day?" he sang loudly to her as he came to wrap her in his arms.

As soon as his cool skin touched hers, her vision started fogging out. She blinked a couple times but instead of seeing Eric in front of her, she was surrounded by mist, thick suffocating mist.

She could feel somebody watching her and she turned around. What she saw made her shreik in fright.

"Hello, Sookie Dear, I have been waiting for you." said the figure cloaked in darkness. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where is Eric?" she whipped her head from side to side looking for her Viking but not seeing him anywhere.

"Hah, I wanted to speak to you in private, so I thought I might take you away for awhile. Do not worry, you will be back soon enough."

She squinted trying to make out his face. "What do you want with me?" she asked quietly.

He started chuckling. "You are mine, Sookie. I signed a contract with your family, you are my property far and square. I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

"Warlow..." She was at a lose for words so she just placed a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Be prepared, Sookie, I am coming to collect you. YOU. ARE. MINE."

Sookie started screaming and thrashing. She could hear her name being called frantically but she knew she had to run, she had to hide, she had to protect Eric and the others.

She felt someone gripping her arms and shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Eric standing above her, fangs out and a very frightened look on his face.

"Warlow." She whispered again before letting the darkness consume her until she was surrounded by the bleak calmness.


	2. You Save Me

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all the great responses! I hope you all like this one just as much. Next time I am going to do something a little different and do a Pam POV! lol Let me know how it is.**

_Eric_

When he woke, he could hear his wife walking around upstairs. A smile was instantaniously planted on his face. He loved waking to her, more so when she was in his arms and naked, but she was here and they could quickly get to the naked part.

He floated up the ladder, not wanting to take the few seconds longer to climb it, and opened his cubby door. He knew the second she heard him because her heart sped up. He smirked to himself, pleased that he still got that reaction from her after being together for as long as they had.

"Hello, My Lover, how was your day?" he asked as he came up behind her.

She seemed to be poised to answer him until he touched her. For the first time in years, when he touched her, she froze; still as a statue.

"Sookie?" he turned her around to look at her, but her eyes were blank, unseeing. He shook her a little, trying to get her to snap out of her trance.

Sookie started trembling and Eric could feel through the bond they shared that she was petrified. Eric started to panic, he called Pam to him through the bond as he tried everything to get Sookie back; he licked her face, he pinched her arm, he even grazed her with his teeth enough to draw blood. Still nothing.

Suddenly she started screaming, Eric could see the fog from her eyes being lifted. He shook her some more, continuing to call her name.

She looked at him clearly for just a moment and uttered a single word. "Warlow." before passing out.

Eric caught her before she hit the floor and as he was carrying her to the couch, Pam and Tara walked in.

Tara ran to Sookie immediately while Pam took in the scene before her.

She turned to Eric with panic in her eyes. "What happened? Were you guys attacked?"

"I'm honestly not sure, Pam. I just got up and came to her. When I touched her, she went into this trance like state. I couldn't pull her back, Pam. She was scared and I couldn't help her, I couldn't protect her." His voice broke as he finished, looking into the living room at his Sookie lying there, motionless. He turned back to Pam. "She said a name before she fell; 'Warlow'? Do you know it?"

Pam thought for a long moment. "Honestly, it sounds familiar but I am not sure where I've heard it."

Eric nodded slowly. "Call Doctor Ludwig, have her get here now; top priority. I need to call Godric."

Pam had already whipped out her phone as Eric walked out to the porch pulling out his own and settling onto the swing.

He pressed the 3 on speed dial and waited. His maker picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, my son, what a surprise to hear from you this evening." Godric sounded a little chiper.

"The name Warlow, does it ring a bell?"

Eric was met with silence for a few moments. "What happened?"

Eric cleared his throat to keep from breaking up. "Sookie. She came home this evening and I went to see her and as soon as I touched her, she fell into this trance like thing. When she came out of it, she fainted but not before saying the name. Why does it sound familiar?"

Eric could hear Godric whispering something to somebody in the background. "Eric, I am sending you a book. It should be there in a few hours. You must be aware, Warlow is a very dangerous vampire. If he has his eyes set on Sookie, it will be bad; there is not much we can do to stop him."

If he had a heart, Eric's would have stopped beating right there. "I will do anything to protect her, Godric, even if it means my life."

Godric's voice softened a little. "I know, Son, and you know that we are here for you and will come when the time calls for it. Has Sookie said anything?"

Eric sighed needlessly. "No, she has not woken. We have called Dr. Ludwig to come to her."

"Call me when she wakes; we can not gather now if we do not know what is going on. Warlow will see it as an act of war, and he WILL retaliate. Please, read the book as soon as you get it, Eric, it will give you more insight than I can."

"Yes, Master, I hope I speak with you soon." with that they hang up the phone.

Eric stood up and looked at the sky for a brief moment before turning and walking inside.

When he entered he could see that Dr. Ludwig had already appeared inside and was looking Sookie over.

"She is fine physically, Vampire, however whatever brought this on is very powerful." she said to no vampire in paticular.

Eric sighed again. "Yes, I am starting to realize this. How much do I owe you?"

Ludwig looked up at Eric and he swore her eyes softened. "Don't worry about it, if this is something you guys are going to have to deal with, you need every break you can get."

She shoved her way past Tara then Pam and finally Eric. She turned back at the last second. "I hope you all come out of this okay." and with that she was gone.

The three vampires stood in silence for a few moments before Eric started barking orders.

"Tara, I want you to go over to the Old Compton place. You and Jessica do some research; find everything you can on a vampire named 'Warlow'. Pamela, go to the club, inform only those loyal to us about what is going on. Make some calls, call in some favors, anything and everything. See if any of them know who Warlow is. I will be calling the Faery to come here so you will both have to stay away tonight. Be careful."

With that both of the younger vampires were off. Eric walked to the kitchen and grabbed Sookie's phone. He went through the contacts before finding Claude.

"Well, what a surprise! It is wonderful to hear from you, Cousin!" answered a cheerful accented voice.

Eric was quiet for a moment. "Faery, it is I; we need to talk. Can you come to Sookie's farmhouse?"

Claude seemed shocked into silence. "What has happened? Where is Sookie?"

"She is here. We must talk; this has something to do with someone named Warlow."

"I am coming." and the line went dead.


	3. Diary of Jane

**A/N: I am so greatful for the response for this story! I didn't expect any of my stories to be so popular. And I have to admit something; I am a huge Realjena fan (I have read all of her stories hehe) so when I got a comment from her the other night, I must say I squealed a little. lol I have had a pretty rough couple days so I may be writing out another chapter or two! I hope you all enjoy this one and I will be introducing three characters from SVM, two of which are in this chapter. It was on a whim, so I figured I would try it out and see where it took me! Again thanks to everybody for the great reviews, and for reading my stuff! Please ignore any typos or errors.**

_Pam_

The night air was muggy and sticky, if she was human she would be drenched in sweat. This was a summer of record heats supposidly, but it didn't affect her.

She walked into the nightclub, music blasting, and was instantly hit with the disgusting smells of the humans; lust, envy, sweat. Sometimes she wondered how the humans didn't smell it themselves, but then again she was a vampire and they were just lowly humans. She had never been to fond of them, only good for feeding and fucking. But somehow, over the last few years, she had found herself getting more and more attached to her maker's human. Given she wasn't just a human, but for the most part.

As she walked through the club, she nodded at the petite brunette woman sitting on Eric's throne and zipped to her office. Not half a second later, the woman came in and sat down across the desk from her.

"Thalia, we have a slight problem." Pam said as she leaned back in her chair.

The Greek woman just raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Have you heard of a man named 'Warlow'?"

Thalia's eyes widened a little for a split second before she schooled her face again, but Pam had already seen it.

"Who is he Thalia?"

Thalia straightened in her chair. "I am not entirely sure. I have never met him but I have heard rumors. He is said to be a cruel vampire. Possibly the cruelest. It is said that he would kill entire villages just because he they would be in his way on his nightly walk. I even heard once that the Kings of the Old World had to lock him away, where I am not sure. Deep in the earth or ocean I assume." She paused here and looked at Pam. "Why do you ask?"

Pam leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It seems that he has contacted Sookie tonight."

Thalia was quiet. "If he has staked a claim on the Sheriff's woman, he will be coming to collect her soon."

"Yes, I know."

"Sheriff will fight back."

"Yes, I know."

"Possibly be killed. Warlow is not one to cross."

"I'm getting that. Is there anything more pertinent you would like to add to this?"

Thalia was quiet for a moment longer before standing. "I will fight with you. I will start going to ground at the woman's home. I also have a colleague I will call to come from California. He is especially...effective in cases of needing to make someone dissapear for good."

Pam let out a relieved smile. "Thank you, will you call tonight?"

Thalia nodded and zipped out of the office and out the back employee's entrance.

Pam leaned back again and swivled her chair around to look at the room. It used to be bare of anything, a cold impersonal room and she had liked it that way. But looking at it now, with its mish mash of memorbilia- pictures, colors of sports teams, etc.- that Sookie herself had hung.

Pam's eyes landed on one item in paticular and her smile widened. The silver sword that had decapitated Bill Fucking Compton.

That had been a good day.

_Eric_

He pulled into the small lot of the private airline hanger. He jumped out of his Corvette and slowly made his way into the hanger where there was a jet with its enginges still running. He looked around and saw the hulking man he was seeking.

"Dawson." he said by way of greeting as he walked up to him and turned to look at the jet.

"Sheriff, how is your woman?"

"She is sleeping still. I will be glad to get this over so she will be back to normal. Tara is staying with her, as are Alcide and Thalia. If anything occurs I will be informed."

The wolf nodded. "I will send Amelia over tomorrow so she can put up some protection wards. When will the Brujo get back?"

Lafayette had been on a year long vacation, to just about everywhere in the world. He needed to get out of this podunk town and 'cleanse his mind', as he told Sookie and Eric.

"I have left word with some of his collegues, hopefully he will be able to come back in a couple days." Eric nodded to the jet that was now opening its doors. "Do you know what this is about?"

Dawsone shrugged. "Not a clue. Godric called and said that what ever was coming need protection if we were facing Warlow"

Eric nodded.

There was a line of Anubis employees coming out of the private jet, most carrying guns. They looked cautiously around checking the perimeter, one nodding at Eric and Dawson in acknowledgement. They said something on the radio and one of the men ran up the steps to go inside the jet. He emerged a few minutes later and after him came two men, vampires, who were the biggest ugliest vampires Eric had seen. They were missing some teeth and were covered in scars and had hair that was cropped impossibly close to their scalps.

The person who emerged next surprised Eric.

She hadn't changed much, her brown hair longer perhaps, her smile brighter and more genuine. She was also dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black tank top with a dark faery creature imprinted on the front. What caught his attention the most was the large book she was carrying.

She trotted behind the much bigger men and approached Eric and Dawson.

"Eric, I would like to introduce you to Sigebert and Wybert, they have been appointed my bodyguards. At least for a few days until Godric and Jason arrive."

Eric couldn't really find his voice. His maker had not only sent knowledge of his new enemy but had sent backup and was shortly coming.

"Natalia."


	4. Gaurdian Angel

**A/N: So here is chapter 4! I should hopefully have 5 up tomorrow! And we will finally get to meet Thalia's Californian friend! Any guesses who he/she may be? ;) I hope you like it. This chapter was a little more difficult to write, mostly for the fact that I had to come up with some Warlow background. Its not very extensive but I hope its enough for now! If you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to leave it in a review or drop me a line! I always welcome whatever help (or critizism) that may be helpful! Again, please excuse any spelling errors or so on. And I hope you enjoy!**

_Sookie_

It was dark and she could feel pain in her head. She felt the fog in her mind lifting and could her soft voices around her. She tried to open her eyes only to wince at the light.

"Eric, I think she is coming too." came a feminie voice. A familiar voice. What had happened?

Oh thats right, Warlow happened.

Sookie pried her eyes open, this time forcing them to stay that way. And she was met with brilliant green ones. They mirrored her eyes, if Sookie blinked so did the green ones, if her eyes widened then so did the green ones.

Finally, realization hit her like a brick.

"Natalia." She whispered, apparently she had some how acheaved a sore throat.

The woman smiled back and moved out of her crouching over Sookie position and onto the floor. Sookie turned to see Eric, Pam, Tara, and even Thalia standing in attendence in her living room. She smiled softly at all of them as she slowly sat up.

"How long have I been out of it?" she asked as Tara got her a glass of water.

Eric stepped forward and took hold of her hand. "About five hours, My Love. How do you feel?"

Sookie looked at the clock. Yup, it was almost midnight. She turned back to Eric. "Like I got hit by a train." she looked around the room once more. "Are Godric and Jason here?"

Eric shook his head slightly. "They will be joining us in a few days time."

Sookie felt herself deflate slightly, she truly hoped her brother would be here. Natalia seemed to notice.

"Do not worry, he wanted to come. It took all Godric had to keep him from you. He is just not safe yet to travel without his Maker. But they are hurrying to you, my dear."

Sookie stood and streched. As she looked around she saw movement outside. She stuck her face next to the cool glass of the window and looked around. A face popped up from below and she jumped. The ugly face with missing teeth smiled and it sent chills down her spine.

"Pay them no mind, they are the Berts. Godric sent them with me."

Sookie turned around to look at the elf. "Why would Godric send someone with you?"

Everyone seemed to avoid her eyes as they looked around the room. Finally, Eric sighed needlessly and sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap.

"Sookie, do you remember anything about what happened?"

She shrugged "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you said something about a 'Warlow' before you blacked out. Would you like to tell me about him?"

Sookie sighed. She looked around the room at all the people gathered there for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before starting at the begining. She told it all to them, how the Faeries at Hooligan's said her powers were depleting, to the scary face in the bathroom, and then to Lafayette talking to her Gran and her and Jason finding the hidden contract leaving her to Warlow and finally tonights events.

When she was finished, she looked at Eric. She could feel his anger through their bond.

"When were you going to tell me?" he whispered at her.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I truly forgot with all the Bill stuff and then I just never thought about it. I mean all this time and I heard nothing from him."

Eric seemed to think about her response and then visibly relaxed.

"You are right. Anyways, when you had your incident tonight, I called around, as did Pam and Thalia. And what we found out is...unnerving."

"He is very dangerous, Sookie." Interjects Pam as she comes to sit with her and Eric. "I was talking to Thalia, and she says he frieghtened her. Do you know how old she is Sookie? Thalia is fucking old, like Adam and Eve old."

Natalia laughed. "Not that old, but she is considered one of the oldest vampires in the world." Natalia sat next to Sookie and Eric on her couch. "Now Godric gave me this book to give to you. It has information of some of the oldest vampires. It may help you."

She pulled out a thick book. It looked like what Sookie had seen in pictures of the Bible; thick as a brick and old and worn. Natalia set it on the coffee table in front of Eric.

Eric reaches forward for the book and opens it up to the middle. He starts flipping through the pages quickly. He stops for a second and smiles slightly. "Look Thalia, its you here."

She smiled and nodded at Eric's attempt to lighten the situation.

Eric finally stopped on a page and Sookie moved forward. What she saw was surprising. It looked like a history book from high school. It had a crudely drawn picture of what she assumed was Warlow and what appeared to be a background.

_Warlow_

_**Born:**__ 5,000 B.C_

_**Origin: **__Unknown_

_**Maker:**__Unknown_

_Warlow was first recognized as Vampire when he was caught destorying and draining humans in the land now referred to as Iran when it was first discovered. While his origins are completely unknown, it has been made apparent that he is on of the First Vampires, making him what we refer to as an 'Elder'. Warlow does not often come out of hiding, he is rumored to stay fairly close to Eastern Europe, it has been known that he travels outside his comfort zone to see how the Vampire Affairs have changed in recent times. He was known for being against the Great Revelation and is a known Sanguinista. His great age gives him advantage in strength, speed, and makes his glamor much stronger than a younger Vampires. Warlow is also known for his great dislike of any species other than Vampire. It is thought that he started many of the Fae Vampire wars, he has also killed many other species into near - if not complete- extinction._

Sookie read all this aloud and then fell silent. She was frieghtened; it was difficult enough for them to kill Billith, how were they going to manage this?

When she looked around the room at the silent faces she grew worried. She didn't want anybody to die for her. But at the same time she knew that there was no other way. Warlow was cruel and would use her and abuse her. She was scared for her life and that of her family.

Thalia was the first to speak. "I have a friend coming in tomorrow at sundown. He has already booked his flight and will need someone to pick him up at the airport."

"We will do it. Sookie and I have some catching up to do." Natalia said with a wink in Sookie's direction.

Eric stood up. "If you are leaving the safety of the house, I want guards with you at all times." he turned to look at Sookie. "At. All. Times."

"What of the wolves? Might they come to us?"

Eric thought for a moment. "Yes, they will. You saw Dawson breifly at the airlines, I'm sure he and Alcide would be more then willing to help."

Sookie looked around the room, looked at all her friends, and realized that even if she didn't want them to help her, they wouldn't give her up without a fight.


	5. Facedown

**A/N: So here it is! Chapter 5 already! So in this we find out who our Californian is, hope you approve! We also add a new bad guy (or guys lol) Anyway, I want to thank every one who has commented, reviewed, followed, or even just reads this story! Thank you all so much! I am having so much fun writing this, and I plan on making this one longer than the last lol! I hope you all like it! On with the show!**

_Sookie_

She woke up in her dark room, with Eric's body tightly wrapped around hers. She layed in her bed for a few moments thinking about how everything had changed in the last five years; Her slightly bigoted brother was now a vampire of a very powerful blood line, she considered some of her best friends to be witches, vampires, and an elf. Even her house itself had changed. She and Eric decided to make it completely light-tight so he could live with her, and they could have others visit overnight as well.

She had enjoyed those changes, as unexpected as they might have been. She just hoped that she could survive so that she could make more positive changes in her life.

Sookie slowly pried herself from Eric's vice-like grip as she did everyday, and made her way out of their room, wrapping a robe around herself.

As soon as she opened the door, she was hit with a burning smell that seemed to fill her house. She looked around and saw smoke and next thing she knew her alarms were going off. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see Tray Dawson waving the smoke away from the detectors as Natalia threw something into the trash.

She looked around at the mess in the kitchen and at the two supes in the center before raising an eyebrow.

Tray shrugged. "We can't cook very well. But we tried to make bereakfast for you."

Sookie just laughed. She found it funny that so many supernatural beings, who most people considered some of the strongest creatures, did not know how to cook.

She looked around and saw what looked to be undercooked eggs, and a tray of burnt biscuits and extremly crispy bacon. She started giggling again.

"We can just go out. We'll drive to Shreveport. We have to go there anyways to pick up Thalia's friend."

Tray looked at the clock in the kitchen. "The plane gets here just after dark so we have about 4 hours." he turned around to the girls. "Ya'll slept real late."

Sookie just chuckled some more before sprinting back to her room to get showered, and ready. Within the hour they were all in Sookie's car on their way to Shreveport, both girls clad in short shorts, flip flops, and form fitting tee-shirts, and Tray in his signature grey shirt and blue jeans with heavy work boots.

The drive took a little over an hour because Natalia kept wanting to stop and look at the woods. Since no one knew when she would be able to make this drive again, Sookie and Tray happily obliged.

"Elves are of the woods, is what I heard." Tray had whispered to Sookie at one such stop.

When they finally got into Shreveport, they made their way to a Denny's so they could have the option of breakfast if they wanted to.

After they ate, the trio decided to walk around and see the sights that the city had to offer. They even stopped at Fangtasia even though it was deserted.

At about 4:30 they decided to go to the small airport and wait for the private jet to arrive, even though they still had a hour until sundown.

"I still say it is much too hot here." Natalia grumbled as they stood next to Sookie's car in the hanger.

"Well, thats just 'cause you've lived a million years in the frozen tundra of Northern Russia." Tray responded lightly as he sat on the hood of the car.

Natalia glared at him. "I am not a million years old, Mutt. Just because I still look young and you look like a grandfather does not mean you must be hurtful."

Sookie just shook her head as they went back and forth for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Sookie felt Natalia stiffen next to her.

"Tray, get Sookie back into the car." she whispered as her head pivoted around.

Tray wasted no time before grabbing Sookie and shoving her in, crawling in after her. Sookie looked past the folded and crumpled up Tray and out the window following Natalia's gaze.

There on the other side of the hanger, stood a man. He was tall with sandy brown hair and tan skin. He had a smile on his face; a very unnerving smile.

He stood looking at Natalia with the eyes of a predator. They seemed to be at an empass, just standing and staring at each other.

And then they both attacked at the same time. He moved forward and Natalia pounced, latching herself onto his head with her feet on his shoulders. He tossed her over his head and she slid on the concrete behind him and crouched. They both ran at each other again and this time Natalia jumped and landed a fist to his face just as he reached out and grabbed her hair. He yanked back, exposing her neck. He was about to go in for the kill, when they all heard a loud, authoritive voice.

"Bellenos! Enough!" the voice echoed throughout the hanger. "She is with my cousin."

Sookie's head snapped around and she saw Claude standing on the opposite side of the hanger. She jumped out of the car and ran for him. She fell into his open arms.

Sookie pulled back. "Claude, whats going on? Who's the weirdo?"

Her cousin chuckled. "He is someone who offered me protection. His name is Bellenos."

Sookie turned to look at Bellenos and Natalia who were now aproaching Sookie, Claude and Tray who had followed Sookie. She turned back to Claude.

"He isn't Faery." she commented. She couldn't tell what he was, but she knew that much.

"No, he is actually an Elf, like your dear friend here."

Both Bellenos and Natalia stopped in their tracks and slowly looked at each other.

But Claude ignored them, turning to Sookie and grabbing her hands.

"Cousin dear, I came to warn you. We are all in danger."

Sookie tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You have been contacted by Warlow?" she nodded. "So have we. And as a collective group, we Fae have told him since you did not consent to the contract, it is null and void." Sookie gasped at that. Claude shook his head. "You are our family, Sookie, blood of our blood. We will not let him take you. But that is not all. I have been informed that he has let some enemies know of our locations."

Sookie thought hard. The only enemies she could think of was Warlow. "Who are you talking about?"

Claude looked dumbfounded. "Sookie, you did not think you just had vampire enemies to worry about did you?"

Sookie just stared at him.

Claude sighed. "Sookie, dear, you and I are decendants of a clan of Faeries known as the Sky Fae. Our great grandfather is their leader." another gasp from Sookie, and this time Tray as well. "Niall's brother was the leader of the Water Fae, but he has died, and his son has taken his place. Breandon will try and destroy Niall, and the best way to do that is through us."

Sookie absorbed this information, her head swimming with all the new information.

"Why does he hate Niall?" she wasn't sure if she should call him Great Gandfather, Pops, or what have you, so Niall would just have to do.

"Breandon is known for his hatred of humans, whereas Niall is known for his love of them. The fact that you, his great grandaughter is part human, doesn't help their perversion."

Sookie felt Natalia step up next to her.

"Thank you, Faery, we will be very diligent about our surroundings from now on. I have heard of the Water Fae, they are not a tribe to be messed with." Natalia turned to Sookie, and that was the first time that Sookie noticed all the cuts and blood she had on her. "It is almost time for our arrival."

Sookie looked at the sky to see the sun falling into the horizon, leaving the sky tinged with a slight orange color that faded into a dark blue.

She turned to Claude. "You have to leave. We're picking up a vampire and I don't want you to get eaten."

Claude smiled before pulling Sookie in for one more hug, only this time he kissed her head.

"Be careful, Cousin Dear. Stay safe."

"You too. Keep the elf with you, he's pretty badass."

Bellenos walked past Sookie, quickly whispering what sounded like 'Sister' before grabbing onto Claude and popping out like Faeries loved to do.

Sookie immediately turned to her own elf.

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt badly?"

Natalia just shook her head. "I have enough vampire blood in my system that I will be healed already."

Sookie looked and sure enough all of the cuts were healed.

"The plane is here." Tray said as he pointed to the long jet that rolled into the hanger.

They watched as the jet stopped and waited another twenty minutes for the crew to get it all ready. Someone brought a couple bags over and Tray put them in Sookie's trunk.

And finally they opened the door and the stairs unfolded out. A few minutes later a man walked out. He was about six feet tall maybe a little taller even, and had pale skin and pale blond hair. He walked like a silent predator, poised and ready to attack at any given moment.

Sookie felt Tray stiffen and heard Natalia gasp slightly. Sookie looked at them both before asking who he was.

It was Natalia who responded. "He is well known as a tracker and...a solution to problems." Sookie knew what that meant. He was an expert killer. "Many have hired him to fix their issues, wether it be with humans, shifters, or vampires even. He is quit old and dangerous. He will be very very helpful in this."

Sookie gulped and she knew he heard it, bacause he stopped his conversation with the flight crew and looked at her. He flashed her a smile that was even worse than the one of Bellenos the elf before returning to his conversation. "What's his name?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Andre Paul."


	6. This is War

**A/N: So here is chapter 6! From here on out there will be more action, more death. Hopefully I do a good job and you all approve! Let me know how you like it, dislike it, what have you! Please excuse any spelling errors or anything else! I still don't have a working spell check or a Beta lol. Please enjoy! **

_Tray_

He watched as the pale vampire walked...no more like stalked towards them. He could tell just by looking at this one, watching him walk, observing his surroundings, Tray could tell that he was a fierce predator; not a man to be reckoned with.

As the vampire, 'Andre' as the elf said, finally stopped in front of them, he seemed to take in their little trio. First, Andre quickly flicked his eyes over Tray then, seeming to dismiss him, turned to Sookie, taking more time to soak in her features, and finally the elf.

"You all smell like faery." he stated quietly and to no one in paticular.

Natalia stepped forward before either of the other two could. "Please, excuse the smell. We had an unexpected visitor."

Andre looked at her again before looking at Sookie. "Why the wolf? Do you not trust me?"

Sookie shook her head vehemently. "Its not that, Mr Paul. We just aren't sure what kinda enemies we are looking out for." she said quietly.

Andre seemed to let out a chuckle, a humorless frieghtening chuckle, before nodding toward the car.

"Shall we go? I understand the Viking will not be pleased if we are gone too long."

They made their way back into the car, Sookie and Tray sitting in the front while Natalia and Andre took up the back. They were all quiet for a long time.

"It has been a long time since I have been in the South." Andre finally said as he watched the scenery zoom by outside the car.

Sookie cleared her throat. " Where are you from?"

He was quiet for a minute and Sookie was about to apologize before he spoke again.

"I lived my human life in France, before my Maker found me. Then, we traveled for a long time, before settling in Louisiana for a time. Then about fifty years a go, I left her and have been on my own. Mostly living in Calfornia."

Tray listened as Sookie swallowed, obviously preparing for her next question.

"Who is your Maker?"

"Was..she has passed. Her name was Sophie-Ann."

Sookie slammed on the breaks making everyone in the car lurch forward. She turned around in her seat.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. The fucking former Queen of Louisiana?"

All three supes seemed to quirk their eyebrows at her.

"Yes, did you know of her?"

Sookie cleared her throat again before turning around. "I've heard of her." she paused. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave her?"

"Simple. She was an eccentric person and happened to be in alot of debt." the car was quiet waiting for an elaboration. "She sold me."

After that revalation, the rest of car ride was quiet; no sudden stops being requested, no bathroom breaks. They seemed to make it back to the farmhouse in record time.

When they pulled up, Eric, Thalia, Pam and the Berts were standing outside. Eric rushed to help Sookie out of the car while Thalia greeted her friend and the Berts scrutinized the safety of their current ward.

Tray grabbed the bags and carried them up the porch. As soon as he reached for the door it was thrown open by the last person he expected.

"Godric." came the soft whisper of the elf.

_Sookie_

When she heard Natalia whisper his name, her head snapped up to her front door. There they both stood. Godric in all his regal looking glory, and his newest progeny. She whimpered as she felt the tears start to fall. She felt Eric kiss her head and release her from his embrace, giving her a little push toward the stairs.

Next thing she knew she was running and throwing herself at her brother. He picked her up and spun her around; obviously Jason hadn't started using the vampire 'no-touch' greeting.

"Heya Sis! How are you?" he kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug. Too tight.

"Jase..I still need to breathe." she managed to squeak out.

He dropped her before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I don't really remember sometimes."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Its okay. I've missed you Jason."

He smiled back before kissing her head again and moving away for Godric.

"Daughter." said the ancient vampire as he smiled at Sookie, taking her in his arms gently.

"Godric, I thought it was going to be a few more days before you guys could make it down here?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, letting his calmness take over and soak through her.

She felt him nod his head above her. "Yes, well that was the plan. But I got the news from the Faeries yesterday, so we decided to come earlier."

Sookie pulled back in shock and Godric chuckled. "I have stayed in contact with the Faeries so I could keep up with the going ons down here."

Sookie just smiled at him before giving him another chaste hug. She turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, everybody come in. I should have enough food and blood for all of you."

She walked into her house and heard the others filing in behind her. She turned to look at her companions. She saw the ones who had been by her side for years, and she saw the ones who had recently come to their aid. Eric, Pam, Tara, Godric, Jason, Natalia, Thalia, the Berts, Tray, and Andre; but she didn't see merely a few people gathered to fight the most recent evil in their lives. No, what she saw, the way they held themselves, was noble, purposeful. She saw them as they were meant to be seen; Gods of chaos, bringers of war, protectors of the weak.

Sookie smiled the herself as she made her way to the kitchen and started warming up blood and getting food for the three who could eat it.

When she went back into the living room, everybody had broken off into groups and were conversing. She quickly joined a conversation and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

She went to bed not long after that and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

She woke earlier than normal the next morning and as usual pried herself slowly from Eric's cold body and made her way downstairs. As she walked to the kitchen, she could hear Tray's snoring coming from her couch. She started the coffee machine and looked at the clock to see it was only 10 in the morning. She looked around and saw that Natalia was standing alone on the back porch. Sookie poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out to see her friend.

"Its dreary out." Natalia said quietly. Sookie looked up to see that it was indeed; the sky looked like it might open up at any minute and there was fog slowly rolling in from the woods. "It is a bad omen."

Sookie looked at the young woman and saw that she had a wary expression on her face. Sookie also noticed that Natalia was clothed and prepared; she had on black cargo pants and a form fitting black tank top with a pair of worn chucks. Sookie almost laughed at the thousand year old elfling dressed as a young human.

Natalia looked at her for a second. "We should stay close by today. Something is coming." And with that she turned and went back inside, and Sookie followed closely.

Sookie started making breakfast as Natalia set about to clean up the mess from the night before. Soon enough the smell of bacon woke up their wolf friend and Tray sauntered in rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Sookie laughed. "Fun night, Tray?" she teased.

He smiled a goofy smile. "Them fangers know how to party, eh Sook?"

They sat and ate breakfast while bantering back and forth. When they were finally finished it was already noon and Natalia stood to wash the dishes. Tray helped Sookie clean some laundry.

As they were laughing and coming in to fold the current load they had, they heard a dish crash in the kitchen. They ran in and saw Natalia standing, stock still with glass surrounding her. Sookie noticed that Natalia's eyes were wide with fear and her head was cocked to the side as though trying to hear something.

A scream peirced through the silence.

All three of them turned and ran towards the living room and looked out the big window to the yard.

Sookie gasped at the sight she was met with.

There stood her cousin Hadley and her son Hunter, but they weren't alone. Hunter was being held by a big man with jet black hair while Hadley was struggling with a woman who had similar hair.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie!" The woman sang out as she held Hadley in front of her. "Come out come out wherever you are! We have a surprise for you!"

Sookie watched in horror as the woman slowly pierced through Hadley's chest with a sword. She could hear the two people laughing, Hunter crying, and she rushed to the door.

She felt a strong hand stop her and turned to see Tray.

"I have to get to them!" She screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

She felt Natalia come over and lay a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Tray, you must get to the child. Sookie, run as fast as you can, get in your car. Tray, take them both and drive. Do not stop. Drive until sundown, the vampires will find you. Stay in the car at all times, they are Faeries, it will prevent them from getting to you."

Tray nodded and went to the door before slowly turning around.

"You think you can stop them?" he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

Natalia shrugged. "I can hold them off long enough. I do not know about stopping them completely." She turned to Sookie. "Run. To. The. Car. Do not stop for the woman, she is already gone. Trus Tray with the child."

Sookie just nodded as she fought her tears and fears. Her heart was beating fast.

They all did a mental count before Natalia threw open the door and stepped onto the porch.

"Hello Lochlan, Neave."


	7. Closer to the Edge

_Natalia_

She had known something bad was going to happen. It was in her gut. She could feel the fear emanating off of the small boy. He had just seen his mother killed and was sure he would be next. Natalia knew she had to stop this madness. She had to protect Sookie and Tray and this small trembling child. She knew exactly what she had to do and she knew exactly what the outcome would be. She could only hope that Godric would forgive her.

"Hello Lochlan, Neave." She said as she stepped onto the porch. She knew that Tray and Sookie would wait until she had the Faeries were occupied with her before grabbing the boy and running.

Lochlan let the boy go, she could smell urine coming from them and knew just how frightened the boy had gotten.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little elf? How..interesting." Said Neave as Natalia slowly walked off the porch.

Natalia just nodded to them. The three of them stood still, staring at each other with the boy sobbing on the ground. Then suddenly Neave charged right for her. Natalia grabbed Neave and threw her across the lawn.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Tray pick up the child as Sookie threw herself in the backseat of the vehicle.

Natalia saw Lochlan make his move and try to grab Tray. He missed by a hair as Natalia jumped up wrapped her arms around his neck before slamming him into the ground.

She heard Tray slam the door and knew that the three of them were safely in the car and Faeries couldn't get to them. But they could get to her.

She turned and looked at her opponents and smiled.

_Godric, I'm so sorry. I will always love you._

_Sookie_

Sookie pulled Hunter into the back with her and held him close. Tray fumbled with the keys to her old yellow car as they watched the two strange Faeries and Natalia struggle for dominance.

Natalia had the man on the ground and was throwing punches to his face as the woman got up and came for her again.

Sookie heard the engine make a noise and then...nothing. Tray cursed and tried again. Still nothing. Hunter started sobbing harder.

"Shh, baby, they can't get us in the car. We're safe here." She held him tighter and rubbed his hair.

She turned her attention back outside and saw Natalia now fighting the woman, both of them smiling. Sookie knew that she was in her elemant, she just hoped her age and experience would be enough.

The woman, Neave, grabbed Natalia's hair and yanked back as Natalia landed a solid punch on her throat. As Neave stumbled backward, Lochlan grabbed the sword that Neave had discarded and went for the elf. Natalia seemed to have heard him and spun around, kicking his arm. Lochlan leaned back and dodged her fist and swept the sword toward her legs. Natalia jumped up and rolled in the air, in what Sookie thought was a very acrobatic motion. Neave soon joined the fight again and they were all dodging and landing blows on each other.

Natalia managed to dodge a sword swing from Lochlan but Neave got in the way. Sookie watched as her arm was cut away from her body. Neave fell to the ground screaming and trying to stem the blood.

Natalia turned her attention back to Lochlan who was trying to get to Neave. She grabbed the blade of the sword and turned into him. Natalia stomped on his foot before elbowing his gut and then his face, breaking his nose. Lochlan let go of the sword to grab his nose, and Natalia attacked. She slid under him and pulled the sword with her. When she got behind him, she used the blade to cut his Achille's tendon. He screamed and turned around and punched Natalia's face. She dropped the blade as she tumbled back a moment. When she regained herself, Natalia jumped on him. She stood on Lochlan, her feet firmly on his arms, as she grabbed his head.

Sookie heard the horrifying screams as Natalia ripped his head from his body. Blood spurted from the absent neck, spraying Natalia with even more than she already had. She turned back to the car as she tossed the head of her enemy behind her.

Sookie me Natalia's eyes for a split second and Natalia winked at her. Sookie smiled before her eyes widened in horror.

What Natalia couldn't see was Neave had grabbed the sword off the ground and jump to her feet. As Natalia turned to face her next opponent, Neave stabbed the blade through her body, peircing her lung.

Natalia's eyes widened as her body went rigid. Blood started to fall from her mouth, coating her chin and chest as she fell to her knees. Sookie could hear Neave cackling miniacly. Sookie felt tears falling from her eyes as she reached out to Natalia's mind. There, as usual, instead of thoughts, she got feelings. Natalia was filled with resignation, love, and...acceptance.

As Natalia's head slumped forward and she faded from life, Neave jumped on the car making the glass windows implode. Sookie and Hunter screamed as she reached in and grabbed Tray.

Tray thrashed against the Faery's grip and started clawing at Neave. She leaned forward and bit into Tray's hulking shoulder. He started to slam his fist into her spine as he turned the key in the ignition again. This time the engine caught. Tray threw the car into reverse, while simultaniously throwing a last punch to her face. Neave slid off of him and down the hood while he sped backward down the drive. She flew off the car as he swerved onto the next street. He put it in drive and sped off.

Sookie didn't care which direction they were going, all she could think of, all she could see, was Hadley screaming as she was killed in front of her son. Natalia fighting so proud and hard only to fall to some Faery bitch. Poor Hunter scared out of his mind, not knowing how or why any of this was happening.

Sookie looked forward at Tray in the mirror. She could see the silent tears falling down his face too.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly as she pulled Hunter even closer, if it was possible.

Tray was silent a moment. "We do as she asked. We drive until the vamps wake up and come get us. If the faery decides to follow, let her. They can drain her disgusting ass."

Sookie nodded as she turned to look back out the window.

_Eric_

He rose about a half hour before sundown. He looked at the coffins surrounding him, some currently being opened by the older vampires in his presence.

The night before, after Natalia and Sookie went to bed, the vampires decided to go to Fangtasia so some could eat and they could all look at reports of strange activity in Area 5. When dawn came, it was too late to get hime, so they all stayed in the basement of Fangtasia.

Eric closed his coffin and turned to join Thalia, Godric, and Andre. He was just about to start speaking when he felt something that made him uneasy.

"Sookie is on the move. They are about half way to New Orleans."

Godric and Thalia turned to him in surprise.

"I am sure Natalia will keep her safe."

Eric shook his head. "No, something is wrong. She is in pain and afraid." Eric whipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sookie's number. It rang but went straight to voicemail. He hung up and called Tray's number next. Same thing happened.

"Shit." he said as he threw the phone across the room. Eric picked up his shirt and put it on. He pulled on his boots and started pacing.

The sun seemed to take hours to go down, and by the time it finally did, Eric, Godric and Andre flew out of the building at a quicker speed than normal. Eric and Godric took to the sky as Andre jumped in a SUV as sped off after them.

They were going for about an hour before they finally came upon Sookie's ugly yellow beast. Eric and Godric touched ground about ten minutes before Andre pulled up. When he stepped out of the car, he took a huge whiff.

"Fear, blood, urine...and faeries. Interesting mix." he said quietly as the three of them stalked towards the car. They could hear three racing heartbeats from inside and upon closer inspection, they saw all the windows blown out.

"Eric!" Sookie popped her head up and out of the window before throwing the door open and jumping out. Eric watched her closely as she ran toward him with a child in her arms. He threw himself on top of her and crushed her into him. He heard the other door open and saw Tray step out. Eric looked at him and saw he was pale and had been crying. He pulled back and looked at Sookie and saw she and the boy looked the same way.

"What happened? Who is this?" He asked as he looked between the three of them.

Sookie swallowed before looking to Godric.

"Where is Natalia?" he asked quietly, fear creeping into his eyes.

Sookie started sobbing again and started quietly repeating 'I'm sorry, Godric, I'm so sorry.'

Godric's eyes widened and a multitude of emotions crossed his face; fear, anger, sadness. Before Eric could say anything, Godric took to the air and in the direction of Sookie's farmhouse.

_Godric_

It can't be happening, he kept thinking. He was flying as fast as he could, but it still seemed to take a lifetime.

His every thought was filled with his lover; her smile, the feel of her soft hair, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, the way her emerald green eyes would dance with whatever emotion she was feeling.

He felt the anger rise up inside of him, he felt his monster demand vengence. Someone had destroyed his light, and they would pay.

When he finally landed in the front lawn of the farmhouse, he could feel Eric not far behind him. His eyes scanned the dark yard before landing on what he searched for.

There she was, on her knees with her head slumped forward. He fell to his knees and crawled across the yard to her body. He felt Eric touch ground and heard a car pull up as he reached her.

"Natalia." he whispered as he lifted her head. He searched her eyes finding only a dimness that followed death. Her skin was cold to the touch and he felt the tears start to fall.

"Lamna inte mig, kom tillbaka." he sobbed as he pulled Natalia's lifeless body to him and rocked back and forth.

He heard Sookie start to cry again behind him, and he felt Eric's anger and sadness through their bond.

Godric felt his own anger rise through the pain.

"Sookie," he said quietly as he smoothed his elf's blood matted hair down. "Call your faery. Tell him to let his elf know what happened. See if he would like to come help take care of...things." his voice broke on the last couple of words.

"What are we to do, Godric?" Eric asked as Sookie walked away and into the house.

Godric looked at the moon in the fog filled night. "I will avenge her. She was too good to be killed." He could feel more crimson tears fall down his cheeks and into her hair.

"Someone will pay."

**A/N: So there is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! It took a while to get what I wanted to get down there and I kept changing where to stop at lol. It is pretty sad and it is only the begining. Please let me know what you thought about it.**

**Lamna inte mig, kom tillbaka = Don't leave me, please come back.**


	8. Pain

**A/N: Sorry this one is boring and short, but I promise the next one will be long and exciting. I wanted to go further for this chapter but this just felt like where I should stop. I should hopefully be done with the next chapter in the next couple days so it should be up soon! I have currently been working more hours and am trying to rewatch Game of Thrones in much anticipation for the next season! My husband hasn't seen any of them so I got lucky and get to watch both seasons over again! (I'm secretly a Gendrya person!) Anyways, I hope you like this one! Like I said next chapter will be longer and more deadly! All spelling errors and etc are my mistakes.**

_Sookie_

She stumbled into the house, in a daze. There were so many images she wanted to burn out of her brain. The day had been horrible. As soon as she closed the front door, she leaned against it and let the tears loose, for what felt like the millionth time.

Natalia was gone. Godric was broken. She couldn't decide what Eric probably felt. Sookie felt guilty; one of her best friends had died saving her, and there was no way to bring her back.

Sookie pushed herself off the door and made her way to the kitchen. She heard Tray and Hunter upstairs moving around and whispering, she saw Andre walking around outside, presumably making sure they weren't being watched.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off of the counter and searched for her cousin. He picked up on the third ring.

"Natalia's dead." she whispered, not even waiting for a greeting.

Claude was silent. "Who is with you now?"

"Eric, Godric and Andre. We're at my place."

"Good, we will be there." the line went dead.

Sookie sat down on the kitchen floor, not having the power to even pull out a chair. She was covered in dirt and grim, her face stick from the salty tears. Her arms stung from where the glass from the windows stuck into her.

She layed her head back onto the counter behind her and tried to get her heart beating regularly; it seemed to be switching from beating frantically to not seeming to beat at all.

She had heard the loud pop sounding next to her but didn't even cast a glance at her new guests. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Cousin, you look horrible."

She smiled emotionlessly. "Thanks, Claude, you always know how to make a girl feel special."

He knelt down in front of her, his chocolate eyes searching her face. "I am sorry you are in pain, Darling Cousin, but there is much we must do while the vampires are still able to."

Sookie just nodded her head and took his hand up. When she was stood, she saw Bellenos standing in the doorway behind Claude. He looked very stoic as usual, but even Sookie could tell there was something different about him tonight.

As they made their way to the front door, Tray came down the stairs.

"Hunter is asleep. He was out before he even hit the pillow." he said quietly as he rubbed at his puffy red eyes. Sookie couldn't tell if he was just tired or if he had been crying as well.

As soon as they stepped out onto the porch, they heard the sound of fangs slidding down. Sookie turned and saw Andre standing to the side.

"The Viking and Gaul grieve still. I looked at the immediate area surrounding the house; while there is the smell of faery, it has been hours." he looked in the direction of the woods once more. "She must have left after she realized you would not be back alone."

Sookie nodded and said a quiet thank you before walking off the porch and making her way slowly to Godric and Eric.

Eric was standing completely still over Godric, almost like he was keeping watch over his beloved Maker as he sat on the ground next to the body of the lost elf.

"Godric." she whispered as quietly as possible.

His head snapped around as though he was surprised by the sudden intrusion of people. Sookie looked into his once beautiful hazel eyes and only saw black; cold black pits that belonged to a demon, that demanded blood in exchange for this life.

Both Godric and Eric looked over the elf and faery before Godric let out a low menacing growl.

"What do you want? To take her from me?" he clutched her body to him tighter.

Sookie kneeled next to Godric and Eric immediately tensed. She looked at Eric and nodded to assure him.

"Godric, we have to take care of her. Natalia needs to be honored in the way of her people." she gently touched a hand to his cheek and wiped at his streaks of blood. "Its what she would have wanted."

Godric eyes widened a little, taking on a sad puppy look. It killed Sookie to see him like this.

"They took her..from me. She did not deserve this...she was good." it was so quiet, Sookie almost didn't hear him.

She nodded. "Your right, Godric, she didn't. And if there is anything I can promise you, it is that we will find the bitch whore who did this, and you will get to suck every fucking drop of her blood."

Godric slowly let Natalia out of his arms as Sookie took him into hers. Bellenos quietly made his way over to her and started saying a prayer in a language Sookie could only guess was of the Fae.

"She must be returned to the Earth. Elves are of the Earth and need to be rested there after passing." He said as he stood and started surveying the lawn for a suitable space.

Eric nodded quietly. "I will call the others to join us; they will want to be present for this." he pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

Tray walked off to the back yard and came back a few minutes later with a couple of shovels from Sookie's shed. Andre took one and they wandered off to where Bellenos instructed them would be a perfect area.

"Here, we should clean her." came Claude's voice as he produced some wet washcloths. He handed one to Sookie and Godric took one and the three of them set about gently cleaning off the blood and dirt from the small woman. Eric came back and stood to watch them, solemnly.

Soon, as they finished setting her to rights, they heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway. Sookie stood and saw Pam, Tara, Thalia, and Jason emptied the SUV. They all looked angry and grief stricken.

Just as the little group was gathered in a small circle, Andre, Bellenos, and Tray came back covered in dirt.

"It is ready." Andre said as he leaned the shovels against the porch.

They all stood in silence for a minute before Claude cleared his throat.

"Perhaps some of you would like to say a few words..say goodbye." he looked around the group for a moment before Pam stepped forward and knelt on the ground.

"I am truly sorry we didn't get to know each other better." she lifted Natalia's hand and kissed it. As she stepped back, Tara stepped up. She just picked up the same hand and kissed it as a tear escaped her eye.

Thalia stepped forward and grabbed the same hand. "You were a true warrior. I am honored to have known you." She kissed the hand like the other two.

Jason stepped forward this time and threw his arms around her. "I can never repay you for what you've done. You were like another little sister to me." he kissed her forhead before standing back up and wiping his red stained cheeks.

Bellenos stepped forward next and grabbed both hands. "I will see you in Summerland, Sister. And I will bring the head of your enemies with me." he kissed both her cheeks before mummuring something in that language again.

Tray didn't say anything, just smoothed down some of her dirty hair and let his tears fall on her. Eric stepped forward and kissed Natalia's head and Sookie followed suit.

Surprisingly, Andre stepped up next. "Until we meet again, you were a valiant fighter." he kissed her hand.

Finally Godric stepped up and picked up Natalia and slowly walked to the grave that the three men had dug in the yard. The others followed silently behind him, only the sound of breaking twigs and crunching leaves giving them away.

Godric gently laid her down in the hole, gently putting her hands on her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Godric and Eric started filling in the hole, slowly burrying someone who had been apart of their lives for a millenium.

Sookie ran over to the side of the house and grabbed the best looking flowers from her Gran's garden. She jogged back over to the group and arranged the flowers as best she could before laying them down on the fresh grave.

They all stood there for a few moments in silence before Godric spoke.

"Let us go inside; we have a death to plan."

_Eric_

He thought Godric was taking this much better than everyone assumed he would.

Eric was currently pacing Sookie's living room while everyone quabbled over how to hunt down the faery.

"It would be best during the day, she would be more willing to come out." came Bellenos' firm voice as he slammed down a cup on Sookie's coffee table.

"But if we do that, we won't have the protection of the vampires. You didn't see this bitch. She was one hell of a fighter." Tray was standing now in frustration.

Everyone had different opinions, different traps should be set, different trackers should be used, different spells. Blah blah blah, Eric couldn't stand this.

"I have an idea." Sookie spoke up as she stepped between the elf and the wolf. Everyone quieted down and just stared at her expectantly. "I will go with her."

Eric's jaw dropped; it was so reminisent of Dallas' fiasco. 'I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun'. He could hear it echoing in his head.

"No." he said immediately, dropping his bottled blood as he stood too.

"Eric, you can't tell me what to do. I want her dead just as much as you do. I loved Natalia just as much as you did." she sighed when Eric just stared at her. "Let me put it this way, I am going to do this with or without your approval."

Eric's face filled with sadness as he slowly nodded.

"I have one condition." Godric said as he stood with the others. "I wish you to take my blood."

Sookie just looked at him a little bewildered.

"I want to feel everything as you go through it. I want to be able to pay back this faery ten fold for not only what she did to Natalia but also to you."

Sookie stared at him quietly before nodding her consent, her eyes filling up with tears.

_Ready or not, Neave, here I come._


	9. Here Without You

**A/N: So here is the next one! Sorry it took so long to get out! I wanted it to be perfect! I have had very strong reactions to both the death of Natalia and also Sookie's plan to let Neave and the Water Fae catch her. Don't worry everything will play out well in the end. I am really enjoying writing this story! And I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much! On a different note, has anyone seen the pictures of ASkars from filming recently? yummy! Anyways, enjoy! And let me know what you think! Thank you!**

_Sookie_

She sat in the downstairs jail cells at the Old Compton place, staring at the clock. After the long night they all had last night, they decided to see if Jessica would let them stay the day at the house. Luckily for them she welcomed them with open arms.

It was already late afternoon and Sookie was anticipating what was to come. She truly hoped that this worked as well as everyone seemed to think.

She looked around at the sleeping vampires and Tray and sighed. She knew she should be feeling frightened but all she felt was determination and hatred. She was ready to rid the world of one less evil.

Sookie looked at the clock once more, and saw it was an hour and a half before sunset. She stood off the cot she had smushed herself on with Eric. She went over to Tray and gently nudged his shoulder, waking him. She quietly nodded and pointed to the clock. Tray just nodded in response as he got off the cot. She walked slowly up the stairs and opened the creaky old door. She grabbed her keys off the hall table and a small perfume bottle before walking out into the yard.

Sookie slowly made her way across the yard and down the path towards the cemetery, making her way towards her house. She held her head high, even though she knew what was to come.

As Sookie got closer to her house, she was surprised by how normal the day seemed. The sun was low in the sky, the animal life was active and happy, it was almost the perfect day.

As she entered the clearing that was her yard, she saw who she had been waiting for. There standing next to the freshly dug up ground, stood the tall woman with black hair...and one arm.

Sookie quietly walked closer before stopping a few yards from her.

"She killed my brother. I'm glad the world is rid of her." Neave said quietly as she toed the flowers on the grave.

"She wouldn't have killed him if you both would have just left."  
Neave let out a cackle. "Leave? Without killing you? Do you know who you are to us?" She turned to look at Sookie with dark dead eyes. Sookie just shook her head.

"You are the great Niall's granddaughter!" Neave was now walking around, waving her hand frantically. "People speak of you in Fae; you would think you were some sort of god!"

Sookie gulped. "I don't want to return to Fae; I want nothing to do with faeries, so you can leave me alone."

Cackling again came from Neave as she continued to walk closer to Sookie.

"But you see, if I kill you, it will compromise Niall. He'll be so distraught that he'll come out of hiding and I can kill him! Then Breandan will be so happy with me!"

Sookie shook her head vehemently. "I don't even know Niall! Why would he care about what happens to me?"

Neave stopped suddenly and slowly turned to look at Sookie. "Because you are blood of his blood, flesh of his flesh."

They stood in silence for a moment before Neave lunged for Sookie. She grabbed Sookie by the throat with her one hand. Sookie grasped the perfume bottle, lifted it and sprayed. The yellow liquid squirted onto Neave and made her screech in pain.

"Lemon juice, Bitch!" Sookie yelled as she turned to run. She kept running, deep into the woods and away from the sound of the screaming woman. She didn't know how long she was running before she came upon a hunter's cabin. Sookie slowly looked around herself to make sure it wasn't a trap before running inside and slamming the door. She fought every instinct she had to pile the furniture in front of the door to baricade it shut and instead she ran and hide in a coat closet.

As she sat there, in the dark, Sookie found herself praying; she prayed to the God her Gran raised her to fear and respect, she prayed to the Odin that Eric had told her stories about, she even prayed to whatever elven and fae gods there might be. Anyone who would listen to her, Sookie prayed and beg for her life.

Sookie sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before she heard someone walking up to the cabin. She heard the groan of the porch underneath someone's weight, the door squeak open and the floorboards inside creak as someone walked into the house, whistleing a happy tune.

The whistleing got louder and louder as whoever was there walked closer and closer. Finally it stopped and Sookie clamped her hand over her mouth to help keep her breathing quiet. Everything was quiet for a few precious minutes before suddenly the closet door was thrown open and Sookie was being drug out by her hair.

Sookie screamed and kicked her feet as Neave drug her across the floor into the living room. When Neave threw Sookie on the ground, it was then that Sookie realized they weren't alone. She looked up at the new 'companion' and saw a man, built as thick as a boulder with the same dark hair and eyes as she had seen on Claude.

"Breandan." She whispered almost to quietly for even her ears to hear. She tried to crawl backward from him, but was soon met with a swift kick from Neave.

Breandan squatted down to look into Sookie's face. He looked up at Neave after a second.

"She does not look like much. Are you sure she is a Brigant?"

"Yes, all of our research proves it. She is the final living grandchild of Niall."

_Good, they don't know about Claude._ was all Sookie could seem to think to herself.

Breandan looked back at her and then smiled. "What a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Why don't you let us show you a true Fae welcoming."

With that he stood up and grabbed Sookie by her hair. He picked her up enough to kick her face. Sookie felt the bones in her face crunch underneath the strength of the kick. As she fell to the ground she felt Neave kick her stomach and cackle again.

Sookie could hear movement and then the loud chinking of chains.

"Undo her shirt, I want her to feel all of this. I want him to see it." she could hear the baritone voice of Breandan say. She felt Neave rip her blouse and expose her bare skin to the cooling air.

Suddenly she felt the pain and sting of something hitting her back. Sookie screamed at the pain and clawed at the floor, trying to crawl away.

Neave laughed as she stomped on the back of Sookie's head. They seemed to be harming her in some sort of sick rythem.

_Whip, whip, kick. Whip, whip, kick._

Sookie felt like she was slowly falling into darkness when she heard a sudden commotion and the pain stopped. She heard screaming and felt someone touching while they called her name. She smiled slightly to herself as she slipped into the erie calmness of the unconscience state.

_We got them, Natalia, they're dead._

_Eric_

His eyes shot open as he felt the pain course through his body. _Sookie._ Eric knew then that her plan had worked. He remembered their arguement last night as he started to pace the room, waiting for sunfall.

_"Eric, I'm going to do it. There is no other choice." she yelled as she waved her hands in the air, obviously frustrated._

_"No." Eric stated simply as he leaned back into their couch. "We can find another way to avenge Natalia."_

_Sookie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Eric, baby, its not just for Natalia I want to do this. Its for me...for Tray..even Claude and Bellenos."_

_Eric simply raised his eyebrow at her in question. Sookie came and sat next to him and held his hands in hers._

_"Eric, until the Faeries are taken care of, they will keep coming. And they will come in the day, when you guys can't help us. If they don't get me, they'll wait until they can get one of the others, and then they will hurt them...torture them..kill them. And it will be because of me."_

_Eric stayed quiet as he watched her face. He knew that there was no deterring her from what she set her mind on, and in reality, he knew it was probably their best option. He just wished there was another way. He wished it was him going in and not his beloved Sookie. But then again, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride._

As Eric was stuck in his thoughts, he felt the others moving around him. He turned to see his Maker was white as a sheet as Sookie would say. Eric knew that Godric could feel her pain just was much as he could. And by the look in his eyes, he knew that the Faery was going to have alot to answer too.

"Hopefully, Bellenos was able to track down the one they call Breandan. That would make a huge difference." Godric said quietly as he and Eric both needlessly looked at the clock. They both knew internally that there was still five minutes.

They had all gone to sleep fully clothed so they could quickly be off to Sookie's aid at sunset without the hinderance of putting clothes on.

Eric felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see his child staring at him with her big blue eyes. She just nodded, not needing to say a word.

Everyone's head snapped around an old clock upstairs chimed for six o'clock. And they were off.

Eric and Godric sped up the stairs and shot into the sky as the others ran and got into multiple vehicles.

The night air was balmy as it slapped their faces as they raced towards the pull of Sookie's blood. They could feel her pain physically, but they could also feel her fear and confusion coursing through their veins.

Eric could feel as they got closer but he wasn't completely sure where they were heading. It was deep into the woods, deeper than he expected. He finally caught the scent of Sookie, and faeries. His brow furrowed in frustration; two faeries against one human girl?

He and Godric landed in front of an old abandonded cabin and started to aproach quietly before they heard a high-pitched scream. They ran to the door and just crashed through it.

They saw Sookie on the floor with Neave struggling to overpower her. But what caught them off gaurd was Bellenos and an unknown man were throwing each other all over the room, through walls and doors.

Eric immediatly went to Bellenos' aid as the elf threw the faery into him and Eric sunk his teeth into his neck. The man screamed and tried to fight Eric off but Bellenos easily grabbed his arms and broke them both in quick smooth movements.

They turned around to see Godric holding the female fae off the ground by her neck. She clawed at him with her one hand as she gasped for air. Sookie curled up behind his legs as he stood protectively between her and the faery.

"Who do we have here?" Godric asked as he tilted his head in curiousity.

"Pu..put me...down...vam...vamp...ire." she sputtered out. Godric's grip tightened before he dropped her uncerimoniously. He kicked her crumpled body.

"I asked who you were. It would be wise to answer."

She glared at him whilst rubbing her red throat. "Neave, of the Water Fae Clan." She whispered.

Godric's face contorted into a venomous smile. "Good." he turned to Eric and his two companions at that point. "And since Bellenos is with us, I am assuming you are Breandan?" it was more of a statement than a question.

The man struggling in Eric's arms said nothing but stilled as Godric's rage filled eyes turned on him.

Godric looked bac at Neave. "The elf you killed yesterday...she was mine. The woman you are after now, she is my child's." he lifted his arm and pointed at Bellenos. "That elf is under my personal protection." Godric stalked towards her slowly and squatted down to her level. "By law of not only my kind but yours...you have threatened me and mine...you have forfeit your life." he grabbed Neave by the hair and drug her outside, out of Sookie's view. They heard the screams of the woman for a few moments before everything went eerily silent.

Godric walked back in, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes dialated. He looked at Sookie and his angry face softened. He bent down to her and bit into his wrist before offering her the blood.

"Thank you." he whispered as she drank from him. When she was finished, he stood again and turned to Eric, Bellenos and Breandan. "What should we do with you I wonder?"

"He will come after the woman if he let him live." Bellenos said as he took a step closer.

Eric nodded. "Maybe we should let her kill you...since we don't know where Niall is." Eric looked at Sookie's now healed fresh face and saw the fear in her eyes. She shook her head at him quickly. "Maybe the elf. I think Bellenos would take great...pleasure in making you regret your grievences."

The elf smiled as Eric passed Breandan to him. "Make sure it lasts." was all Eric said as Bellenos turned and dissapeared into the night with his new companion.

Eric turned around and went to Sookie, picking her up bridal style.

"Lets go home." he said as they all three set out the door just as the cars with the others pulled up.

_Warlow_

He sat in the quiet hotel room in New Orleans thinking to himself.

It had taken longer than he wanted it to, getting to this Stackhouse woman. He didn't realize she would have such powerful allies. He knew her lover had a fierce maker and the maker's mate was a force in and of herself. He thought for sure that by letting the Water Fae know where she was located, where Niall hid her, that it would make her list that much shorter. But alas, they only served to piss off Godric.

While Warlow was much older than Godric and Eric both, even put together, they came from a very powerful blood line and could do more damage than he wished to have inflicted on himself.

He smiled at that thought as he reached for his cell phone. There came some shuffling noises from the bathroom but he ignored them as he dialed the one person he would be able to use to his full advantage.

"Yes, Master. I was not expecting you to call so soon. Did you acquire the girl already?"

"No, I am having some unforseen complications." Warlow said in his usual bored tone to his Progeny. "I will require your help. How long before you can land in New Orleans?" he wouldn't even bother to ask if his progeny minded; he raised his child to know better.

Warlow heard some muffled whispering in the background before his child responded. "Three days, Master, I ask three days before we come."

"Good, three days then." Warlow said as he hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed. He stood and made his way towards the bathroom. "Now, now little dove, why the racket?" he said as he opened the door to the beautiful blonde woman who laid on the floor, bound and gagged, tears streaming down her face. Warlow had seen her getting off of work one night and snatched her. Since then he had used her for everything; sex, food, something to take out his anger on. But he knew the truth, she was just something to pass the time until he had Sookie in his grasp.


	10. Slow it Down

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! I can't believe I have already had to post 10 chapters for this story! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are pretty freaking awesome! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! On with the show!**

_Eric_

Sookie fell asleep on the drive back to Jessica's house. Eric held her nuzzled into his chest, snoring lightly, while he, Godric, and Andre were silent.

When they pulled up in the old driveway - just a few seconds behind the car with the others- he swiftly picked her up and sped to a room upstairs, placing her gently in bed and pulling the covers over her. Eric brushed a few stray hairs out of her face before placing a feather soft kiss to her forehead.

Eric slowly made his way back down the stairs. He walked past Jessica and Jason who were now making out in the living room, walked past Pam and Tara bickering quietly, past Tray who was speaking in whispers on the phone, and right outside where Godric, Andre, and Thalia stood, in the pitch black of night.

Eric turned to Andre first. "I want to know every single fucking thing there is to know about fucking Warlow. I don't care where you have to search, who have to talk to, how much you have to pay; I want every detail."

Andre nodded before dissapearing into the shadows. Eric then turned to Thalia.

"We need daytime protection for Sookie and Tray. See if you can't convince one of the local wolf packs or something. Maybe the panthers in Hotshot want to make a couple extra G's. Money is no object."

Thalia nodded and just like Andre went to fulfill her orders.

Eric fell down onto a bench swing on the porch, covering his face with his hands. He felt like sobbing, for the first time since Godric died, he felt helpless, like giving up hope. Suddenly, he felt strong arms circle around him. He looked up into the face of his Maker and saw his cheeks smeared with red.

"I hate feeling you so distraught, Eric." Godric whispered softly as he sat next to the younger vampire. Eric leaned into him, trying to let Godric soak up all his tension.

"I don't know what to do, Godric, I feel like no matter how hard we try, more of us are going to die. And then who will protect her from Warlow? From anything for that matter?"

Godric was silent for a moment, just holding Eric. "We do not have much to use against Warlow...yet." When Eric looked at Godric, perplexed, he gave Eric a small smile. "I can promise you this; I will fight for you and for your family until my dieing day. We will stop him from taking her, and we will destroy him and anyone else who gets in our way."

_Andre_

He walked into Fangtasia and was impaled with the disgusting humans. They seemed to throw themselves at anything with fangs. Vile creatures. He walked immediately into the Viking's back office and plopped himself down on the swivel chair and waited.

Andre only had to wait about two minutes before the door quietly and two familiar vampires walked in. Andre felt a smile slowly make its way to his face.

"Wybert, Sigebert. I am glad we finally have this oppurtunity to speak in private." He leaned back and waved a hand, motioning for them to sit.

They unsurely took the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. They looked at each other before Sigebert quietly spoke.

"We have failed; the elf is dead."

Andre nodded. "Yes, a very unfortunate thing. But we can not dwell on that now. We must find a weakness in Warlow. Or the other woman will die. Do you want her to die?" Andre knew they weren't the smartest vampires, but they were certainly loyal.

Both Berts shook their heads. Andre nodded and smiled again.

"Good, now here is what I need from you..."

_Sookie_

_She was running, going as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going but she knew it was to Eric and the others. She had to save them. She ran through the woods, covered with a blanket of dense fog. She was wearing only a white night dress; her body getting scratched and bruised, her bare feet cutting on the forest floor. She ran and ran until she found a break in the trees. When Sookie ran past them, she stopped dead in her tracks. _

_She was at her old farmhouse. The house where so many had died; Gran, Tara, Natalia. She didn't want anymore lives ending there._

_She sprinted across the lawn and up the old porch steps. When she threw the door open, the sight she was met with sickened her._

_There in front of her lay Tray Dawson, his body pale and whithered. Instinctivly Sookie knew he had been drained of his blood. She covered her mouth with a hand as she made her way around him._

_In the living room, she saw two different Vampire goo piles, indicating two vampires. And in the middle of both were leather bustiers. Pam and Tara. She made it to the kitchen and saw her brothers flannel shirt covered with his remains. She stiffled a sob. Jessica's were not too far._

_She heard a roar from upstairs so she ran to it. On her way towards the stairs, she found another pile of goo and clothes with a familiar sword. Thalia's sword._

_The upstairs hallway was destroyed with more blood and clothes. It looked like Andre and someone else, someone she didn't know. _

_Sookie saw drag marks in the blood and followed them to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw her lover tied down to the bed, silver melted silver being poured over him. In a corner of the room, she saw a naked Godric chained up and being whipped with a silver coated bull whip. _

_Sookie cried as she ran for Eric, but someone grabbed her from behind._

_"This is what happens to those who love you, Sookeh." She turned to see Bill's pale, cold face._

She woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. She was panting; the dream had been so real, so lucid. Sookie could still feel Bill's long cold fingers wrapped around her arms like a vice.

She could hear movement downstairs and slowly crept out of bed and padded out of the room and down the stairs.

When she entered the living room, she could barely stiffle her giggling.

There in the middle of her living room stood Eric, Godric, Jason and Tara were dancing where a table used to be. She could see the Wii controlers as they were jumping around and gyrating.

As she entered the room, Pam stood and took Sookie by the hand, leading her to the couch. Pam then sped into the kitchen and came back with a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream. The rest of the night was spent like this; everybody switching off turns dancing and eating.

Sookie woke up the next morning on the couch. She could hear a very loud snoring and she looked over to see Tray sprawled on the floor. She rolled over to go back to sleep and was just dozing off when a loud knocking came from the door. She groaned as she flipped over and pulled herself off the couch and trudged over to the door.

She yanked it open without checking who it was. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Lafayette! Amelia! When did you get it here?"


	11. Kryptonite

**A/N: Sorry this took so long getting out guys! I have had huge computer problems! :*( This was written on my husband's lol. Anyways, I hope you like it! I had someone make the comment about having a hard time seeing Andre as an ally. I have to say, I agree! In the books he always comes across as cold and out for himself, but I have always thought that maybe if he was away from Sophie-Ann he might have been a smidge different, not majorly but enough to make an impact. Anyway, thank you for trying to go along with it LostInSpace33! And anyone and everyone else! Read on and please enjoy! Let me know what you think! I appreciate any and all suggestions! 3**

_Sookie_

She sat down on her front porch with her two friends. It seemed such a normal thing to do but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"So what have you two been up too?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Lafayette and Amelia began to tell her about their adventures, both together and separate. Amelia had traveled across Europe while LaLa had stuck to Central and South America. They had apparently ran into each other in Venezuela and come back together.

Amelia looked at her for a moment before sighing. "We had several calls, from Eric and Godric both. So we came back as soon as we could."

"What's been goin' ons here, Sooks?" Lafayette reached out and grabbed her hand and that was when the dam broke. She told them everything that had happened in the past couple of days and they sat there and listened; nodding when appropriate and holding her when she was sobbing. When she was finished they all sat there in silence.

"It's worse than I thought." Amelia said after a few moments. She reached down and pulled out a small box and handed it to Sookie. When she opened it, she saw a silver little faery pendant. "I know you don't want to affect Eric with something like this but you should still keep something to protect you on your person at all times now. I'm sure he would agree."

Sookie closed her eyes, willing her tears away. She took out the necklace and hung it around her neck. The chain was long enough that it fell between her breasts. Sookie hugged her friends.

They spent a few more minutes talking about more joyous topics, before they started to feel the air around them sizzle and crack.

Suddenly, Claude and Bellenos were standing in front of them. Claude rushed up the porch steps and swept Sookie into his arms.

"Cousin, dear, I am glad to see you are still doing well." He pulled back and pet her hair down. "I have come with news. We have been searching for Niall, our grandfather, but alas he is yet to be found."

Sookie sat down as Claude leaned against the railing on the porch.

"What does that mean? Would he be in the faery land?"

Claude rubbed his face as he shrugged. "It's doubtful, but I guess a possibility. As far as I am aware all the portals are closed, but if anyone can open them for their own good it would be him." Claude made a distasteful look. "Do not fear though, Cousin, we will find him. And when we do, we will bring him to you. Right Bellenos?" the elf just nodded somberly. Claude had been pacing and had stopped suddenly, looking from Bellenos to Sookie. "Sookie, would you happen to know any more about Warlow?"

They spent hours the four of them talking about Warlow and possible stratifies, Bellenos standing the ever vigilant guard, when dusk started setting in.

Claude stood up and brushed dirt off of his dark jeans. "We must leave before your vampires awaken, darling cousin." He hugged Sookie once more, kissing her cheek. "We will let you know when we find Niall." He stepped back and off the porch as Bellenos rushed over to Sookie, and kissed her cheek as well.

"Be safe." He whispered before he was next to Claude again before they popped away.

Sookie, Amelia, and Lafayette walked back into the house and into the kitchen, where they started warming up blood for the vampires. Tray sauntered into the kitchen and started making food for the eaters.

By the time dark had rolled around, they were sitting in the living room, waiting as the vampires made their way down the stairs.

They all sat around the T.V. and talked about what had transpired during the day. Sookie showed Eric her new necklace, which he agreed was a good idea but suggested she not wear it while in the house.

They were all sitting around the fire, listening to Godric tell baby vampire stories about Eric when the front door burst open and Andre came through.

"I have news." He said in a voice that had Sookie convinced if he was human, he would be out of breathe. "Warlow he has a progeny. I have found out his identity…"

_Warlow_

_**Three nights later…**_

He sat on the bed in his New Orleans hotel room. To anyone who didn't know he was vampire, he just looked as if he was waiting for something, someone, ever so calmly. But the truth was, he was raging on the inside. His progeny was supposed to be here, and yet Warlow had to wait. And every precious second he waited, the stronger his precious Sookie became and the more guarded she was. Not that he couldn't destroy whoever stood against him, because he could. He would just prefer to do it the easy way and kill the Viking and take the girl. Like his own sick fairytale.

He slowly shifted his eyes to the door as he heard footsteps outside approaching. It slowly crept open as his progeny shuffled inside. For a two thousand year old vampire, Warlow found it easy to make him nervous.

Warlow stood and approached his only child and clasped his shoulder roughly before letting his fangs drop.

"Appius." He said as he pulled him inside and slammed the door, muffling the screams of his unsuspecting child.

_Niall_

He sat one hand under his chin, the other twirling in the water of the pond in front of him. He sighed heavily out of boredom. It wasn't right; him sitting here while his grandchildren fought a war they would surely lose.

He felt someone approach even though they were deadly silent. He may have reacted harshly if he didn't know who it was.

"Your Majesty, how do they fair today?" the feminine voice of his companion came as she sat herself next to him.

Niall sighed again as he looked over at her. "They fear their lives, and rightfully so. I should never have left, it will only cause them more pain, more loss."

She touched his arm lightly. "My King, you had to leave. It is the only way this can play itself out the way we want." She followed his gaze into the pond where there were senses of Sookie and her vampire playing out. "She will prevail; she is strong. She is a Brigant."

Niall felt a smile break out across his face. "She is a tough sunflower isn't she?"

She nodded a similar smile on her face and a light in her eyes. "And when the time comes, you will go there and you will help her." His companion stood then, her dress of tool and glitter flowing around her. She reached her hand down to the Prince of Fae. "Now come, Your Majesty, we must feed you. Your family would have my head if I let you dawdle much longer."

He snorted. "Do not fear them, child. They like to think they know every!" He took her hand and pulled himself up, shaking off the dirt.

The small woman beside him laughed magically and shook her head. Niall held out his arm for her to take and they were off.

_Soon enough,_ Niall thought to himself. _Soon I will be there, Blood of my Blood._


	12. From Yesterday

**A/N: YAY! I got my computer fixed finally! Took over a day running multiple anti virus and malicious software removal programs but I am back in action! For the wait I did an extra long chapter lol. And I should have another one done in a couple days. Trying to get as much in before Game of Thrones starts because I may be a little distracted at that point. Anyway, let me know what you think! Questions, comments, arguements, I don't care! I want to hear every last detail any of you have to say! **

_Andre_

As soon as he heard from the twins as to whom Warlow's progeny was, he knew he had to inform the Viking. Appius Livius Ocella was known and feared in the vampire community as an old and cruel vampire. It was no surprise now, knowing that Warlow had created him.

As soon as he had thrown open the door to the faery woman's home and told everyone standing there what his findings were, he saw Godric's eyes widen, and the Viking started to growl. Everyone with a pair of fangs knew who Ocella was.

"Who the fuck is that?" the witch yelled as her blonde faery friend shook with fear. Godric composed himself before waving for everyone to be seated.

"Appius Livius Ocella was a Roman commander in his human life. He was a spiteful human; I came across him once when I was still human. He was….disgusting. We were turned about the same time, but my Maker was a very solitary creature; he didn't enjoy company, no matter how equally cruel. When I…rid myself of my Maker, I left the Roman Empire, and all the cruel humans and vampires to go with it. Or so I thought." Godric paused and turned to look at Eric. "When I found Eric, I foolishly believed I was the only one interested in him. The night Russell attacked his family, I had planned on offering him eternity, however, when I went to approach him, and Ocella attacked me. We fought for hours, tearing and breaking limbs from each other's body, only to be stopped by the coming dawn. When I woke the next night, I saw Eric had moved on during the day, presumably to get vengeance for his family. So I followed. Ocella had not been watching Eric nearly as long as I, so I had a better idea of the scent to follow. Luckily for both Eric and myself, I found him a little over a year later; long before Ocella did. We ran into Ocella a few more times over the centuries, but for the most part have been able to avoid him."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, absorbing Godric's story, when Sookie finally jumped up.

"So what the hell does that mean? As if dealing with Warlow wasn't bad enough, now we have to throw in a two thousand plus year old vampire into the mix?" She looked around the room at her silent friends before she sighed. "Maybe I should just give myself up. It's me they truly want."

"No!" everyone yelled as they jumped from their seats.

"Lover, I will not allow them to have you! You deserve to be free. You would not wish to know what they would do to you." Eric wrapped her up in his arms.

Godric stepped forward. "If it makes you change your mind Sookie, it is not just about you anymore. If they find out that there is a tribe of Fae living near Bon Temps, they will hunt them down. Use them for blood; possibly breed them to keep their stock alive. The outcome will be ugly for more than just you, Child."

Sookie looked into Godric's sad hazel colored eyes and her decision was made. She would fight, with everything she had in her. She would rather die than let those two evil vampires rule her or anyone else.

"We need a plan."

_Niall_

His land had been peaceful for a long time. No wars since Mab had left, and he intended to keep it that way. He had many people here to watch over and protect. But he couldn't help but concern himself with his grandchildren who were left back on the human plain.

He sighed as he and his ever faithful companion watched as his Sookie, his beloved Fintan's descendant, prepared herself for a war she would not win alone. Even with the band of ancient vampires she surrounded herself with, they had no hope. At least without him they didn't.

"My Lord, it is almost time for you to join them. Are you prepared?" she asked as she turned to him. Niall was much taller than his companion, but they both knew that in their world, the supe world, that

He put his large hand on her shoulder. "It has been many centuries since I have gone to battle myself. I must say, I find this anticipation…exhilarating."

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "I am sure you will enjoy it. You are more like my kind than your own. We live and die by the battle. "

Niall laughed wholeheartedly. "Do not let you the others hear you say that! They might take offense!" She giggled along with him. After a minute, Niall grew deadly serious. "We must prepare for what is to come. Many will pass, but it will be vital if we are to prevail in this. I must ready myself to go to the human realm." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Do you think she will approve of me?"

His companion once again flashed him that sparkling smile. "Trust me when I tell you, your granddaughter is excepting of all species. I'm sure she will love you."

_Ocella_

He had thoroughly enjoyed the run from Shreveport to the small Podunk town his Maker had sent him to. He had his own progeny by his side, and they had stopped more than once to…enjoy the local cuisine. He had to say, while he preferred the European taste much better, there was something about the spice of the South that charmed him.

Ocella was anxious to see the faery woman who had captured his Maker's attention so raptly. But he was also excited for a reunion with his old 'friend' Godric of Gaul. Over their two thousand years, Godric had somehow made a reputation for himself. While Ocella had as well, his was mostly of being cruel and spiteful. Even when Godric had been a great killer of man, he was known to be fair when it came down to it. He tended to keep his killing to people who deservered it; Men who beat their families or raped women and children usually, but also the occasional evil woman. Never a child, Godric was very strict with that rule. And when Godric took the Sheriff position in Dallas, he became even more of a stick in the mud. A fair trial for all! Humans and vampires can live in unity, no death was needed! Ocella even heard that when a human that belonged to someone in his own court, Godric let both walk away with their lives. The only punishment for both of them was that the human was no longer permitted to stay in Texas.

Ocella always knew that Godric was a push over; first claiming love for that elf, then allowing his progeny to love a human, killing his second progeny for the human. If Eric had been Ocella's things would have turned out a lot differently.

As Ocella and his progeny blurred past a local shithole of a bar, he picked up on a sweet scent. He followed it carefully back to a beat up old farmhouse.

As he stood in the yard, he also picked up on several other scents, mostly vampire, and the scent of blood. There was a freshly dug grave nearby, with flowers carefully placed on top of it. But Ocella also noticed that there was no body in the house; the lights were off and there was no sound coming from inside. Not the quiet patter of feet, not the steady heartbeat of a sleeping human.

Ocella furrowed his brow in confusion before looking at his progeny who just shrugged his thin shoulders. They were about to turn and leave, when a small breeze blew past them, carrying with it the sweet scent of faery.

The vampire duo snapped their heads around and flew to the scent. Through the woods, and a graveyard, all the way to a bigger plantation looking home. He smiled a crooked, cruel smile as the door slowly opened and the Gaul walked forward.

This was going to be fun.

_Sookie_

They had all been wrapped up in their conversation when Jess flew into the living room.

"Guys, we have a visitor." She said as she looked out the window nervously.

They all followed suit and Sookie saw two men standing there, one much younger than the other. The older man was of medium height and build with a head of thick dark brown hair. The other one was a lanky young man, probably about thirteen years old, with jet black hair. Sookie knew immediately, without needing the gasping or widened eyes who one of them was. Ocella had brought the war to them tonight.

Godric straightened his posture before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Godric of Gaul! How wonderful to see you once again." Said Ocella as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

"Ocella, what brings you by?" Godric remained stoic and unmoving.

Ocella seemed a bit thrown off but continued with his façade. "Why, I came by to introduce you to my progeny. Godric, this is Alexei Nikolaevich of the Russian house of Romanov. Alexei, this is Godric of Gaul." Sookie gasped in disgust but it went unnoticed. Godric nodded at Alexei before looking back at Ocella. "Oh, I also came to retrieve my Master's woman."

Godric and Eric both dropped fang at that statement.

"I am afraid you will be leaving empty handed, Ocella. I will not have my Child give up his woman."

For the first time since they opened the door, Ocella's smile left his face and his eyes narrowed on Godric.

"If you know what is good for you, you will hand her over to me. I have no qualms about destroying you and your family."

Godric quickly turned to the others. "Eric, stay inside with the others." Eric opened his mouth to argue but Godric quickly cut him off. "Do not make me command you. Protect the others."

Godric turned back to Ocella and slowly walked off the old porch, every step creaking under his feet.

When he reached the dirt, it started. Ocella first flew at Godric but he reacted quickly, dodging the Roman's attacks and matching them for his own. They were ripping at each other and growling. Sookie could tell quickly that they weren't pulling any punches.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Alexei stalking toward them. She shoved past Eric to slam the door shut and they all started moving furniture in front of it.

"We have to do something. Godric might die out there." Pam said as she started pacing the hallway. Amelia got a thoughtful look on her face before she nodded to herself.

"I have an idea." She turned to André. "I'll need your help though." He just nodded his face as blank as ever.

Amelia walked to the living room and the others followed.

"We need to get through the window. We need to go outside." She pried the window open and readied herself to kick the screen out. "When I tell you to, you need to attack the younger one." Andre just raised an eyebrow, probably at a human giving him commands, before nodding.

Amelia kicked the screen out and jumped through. She started mumbling something and the yard slowly started to catch fire. It circled around the house and Amelia started running toward the fighting ancients as she waved her hands and mumbled more.

They all watched in fear as Alexei moved closer to her. Andre itched to move closer as well, to protect her, but he waited as she had said.

Alexei had started off walking at a human pace, but suddenly sped over to Amelia and grabbed her in his frail looking hands.

"Fuck." Was all Andre said before he too sped off in the direction of the witch.

Sookie screamed as she watched Alexei take Amelia's neck and snap it without hesitation. She tried to go to her friend, but was being held back. All she could think about was how upset Tray was going to be.

She watched through tear filled eyes as Andre made it to Alexei in time to catch Amelia's limp body from falling to the ground. He laid her down and looked up at the evil smile twisting its way across Alexei's face.

Andre kept his face stoic as he slowly stood. He mirrored Alexei's movements as he grabbed the younger vampire by the neck. He laughed as he plunged his fist through Alexei's chest. The young vampire screamed as Andre pulled his heart through and threw it to the ground.

Alexei burst into goo and they all turned when they heard Ocella scream. They watched as Godric went in for the kill while his opponent was distracted. Ocella caught Godric's movement and threw him away before he disappeared into the night, screaming the entire way.


	13. Riot

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out there! Had some serious family stuff come up...and that means family coming out to help with said serious family stuff lol. So I have been working on this chapter for about three weeks, so I hope it doesn't completely suck! It is a little longer than my other chapters so hopefully that should make up for the delay! Also, I have been writing rough drafts for two new stories! I want you all to decide what you want to see next; I have another vampire one, but it would be my way of the entire show, and then the second is an all human. Both are Eric and Sookie pairings. So just let me know what you would be more interested in reading first! If you want a little more info, let me know and I can get a couple synapsis' out to you! Oh! Just one last thing! I highly suggest reading anything by Missydee and Makemyheadspin if you havent! Very therapuetic! Thank you for letting me ramble, on with the show! Please enjoy! I also own nothing but my own creations.**

_Sookie_

Numb. Sookie couldn't feel anything as she jumped through the window and ran towards Amelia and Andre. She felt as though she was seeing everything from outside her body. She ran as fast as she could, eyes blurred with tears, and fell to the ground next to Amelia. She picked her friend up be the shoulders and held her close as she rocked back and forth. She heard someone screaming and it wasn't until Sookie felt strong cool arms wrap around her that she realized she was the one screaming. She let Eric and Godric separate her from Amelia. The others stood away from the three of them, Andre separated from everybody.

Sookie watched through tears as Godric carried Amelia off towards her farmhouse, probably to bury Amelia next to his beloved elf. Everybody else slowly walked back into the Compton Plantation.

Eric held Sookie on his lap as everyone sat in silence. There wasn't much left to say. One more of them had died, and more were possible to come. When Godric came back into the house he had red stained cheeks. He looked around the room before looking directly at his final progeny.

"Someone needs to call the wolves. We need them now."

Eric nodded as he stood, grabbed his phone and walked into another room while he dialed.

Sookie sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and saw someone missing. She stood and walked quietly to the door and peeked out the side window. When she saw who she was searching for, she opened it slowly, walked out and closed it just as softly.

"You should be inside. It is not safe with me."

She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Andre, it isn't your fault. It was a shitty thrown together plan to save Godric. You did what you were supposed to."

Andre was just silent, staring at the night sky. Sookie looked up at the many stars, wondering if this may be her last night to see them.

They stood in silence for about five minutes before he finally spoke up.

"She wasn't always crazy. Sophie-Ann used to be an amazing vampire." He bent his knees and sat down on the ground crossed legged. Sookie sat next to him and waited for him to continue. "She was young when she was changed, and her maker was not a kind one. He used her and threw her away when he got bored. She struck out on her own. I was turned within the year of her. We were magnificent together. I would have died protecting her. As would the twins." Sookie's eyes widened and he turned to her. "She was their maker as well."

Sookie absorbed all this before asking the question that had bugged her since she first met Andre. "What happened to her?"

Andre took a needless sigh before looking at the sky again. "There was one thing I couldn't protect her from: Herself. She grew up in a poor family in her human life; while we were roaming, we had almost nothing for ourselves. When she was first asked to be the Queen of Louisiana, we all thought it was a good thing for us. It meant that we had made a name for ourselves. But as time went on, she got greedy. She loved the power, the money, and the adoration she received from her constituents. Eventually we all learned something; we didn't exist anymore. There was her and there was us. And after that, she decided she didn't need us anymore. She sold us all to the highest bidders when she started to run out of money."

Sookie sat, quiet as a mouse, before she got up the courage to ask. "Why are you telling me this?"

Andre looked at her, and for the first time since she met him, his eyes weren't dead. "You remind me of her in the beginning. Strong, fearless, loyal. I couldn't protect Sophie-Ann; I failed to protect the witch. I will not fail with you."

Andre quickly stood and reached his hand down to help Sookie. "The wolves are coming. I can smell them from here."

Sookie took his hand and stood. She brushed her pants off and heard the door open as the others slowly filtered back outside. A few seconds later a pickup truck came driving down the dirt road. Before the breaks were even pressed, the passenger door was flung open and Trey was flying out of the cab.

He ran over to their little group and stopped right in front of Sookie. There were tears streaming down his face.

"Where is she?" his trembled as he brought his shaky hands up to cup Sookie's face. "Are you alright?"

The tears came out again as she nodded her head. Sookie tried to find the words she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't; there was nothing she could say to bring his girlfriend back, nothing she could do.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the giant of a wolf break down. Trey fell to his knees, taking Sookie down with him. She held him, whispering ridiculous notions of everything being alright, as the vampires formed a protective circle around them. They were like that for a few minutes before Godric cleared his throat.

"I know we need this moment, but we need to get inside. We would be safer."

Sookie slowly let go of Trey and wiped her face. She took the hand Eric was offering to her and she stood. Everyone slowly shuffled back into the Compton residence for the final time that night, and not long after, with dawn quickly approaching, the all fell into restless sleep.

When Sookie woke in the dark, she had to rub the sleep from her eyes before she remembered what had happened. She slowly pried herself from Eric's cold grasp, got up and went into the bathroom. After relieving herself and brushing her teeth, she stared at the mirror. She looked ten years older, but that didn't surprise her. Two of her best friends had died, a crazed beyond ancient vampire was coming for her, and more would probably die. She sighed, splashed some cold water on her face, and made her way to the kitchen where she could smell coffee.

When Sookie walked in, she saw Alcide, Trey, and a younger man at the table talking and eating what appeared to be bacon, sausage, and eggs. They all looked up and smiled sadly at her. Sookie made her way and gave Alcide a hug first. Then she walked over to Trey who was standing and waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she squeezed him harder. She felt him sniffle as he buried his nose in her hair.

"We will get them back for this. For her." He whispered right back to her. Sookie just nodded her head before turning to the new wolf.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She reached out her hand. No matter what kind of trouble she was in, she knew Gran would have her hide if she were rude.

"Jake. I'm with the pack." He said as he solemnly shook her hand before pulling a chair out for her.

Sookie sat down and Alcide promptly had a plate of food for her. She quietly ate as she watched the afternoon sun in the sky.

Three hours; that was all they had. The vampires would be up and then war would ensue. And depending on the outcome, this could be her last day of freedom.

When she was finished, she got up and rinsed off her plate. When she sat back down again, Jake cleared his throat before speaking.

"We have the whole pack outside. They are patrolling until nightfall, when they will come inside. We don't want them killed before we can use them." Sookie nodded, barely following along with what he was saying. "I have also set up a small arsenal in the living area, so we can all be armed if need be. I suggest since you don't have much to work with supernaturally, we get you armed to the teeth."

Jake stood and walked to the living room and the others slowly followed. Sookie's jaw dropped when she entered.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get this?" she said as she looked around at the room, taking in all the knives, swords, guns, grenades, rocket launchers.

Jake just shrugged. "My uh father is kinda paranoid….he thinks that eventually vampires are going to take over the world." He went over and grabbed a grenade. "This may look like a regular grenade, but it's not. It's sort of like a smoke grenade, but instead it's filled with powdered silver. Open it, throw it, and it will release. I would suggest not using it unless absolutely necessary. The guns are all filled with wooden bullets, silver cores. The blades are all pure silver. The hilts I had wrapped in the leather in case any of our fangers wanted to use them." He handed Sookie the grenade. "I suggest we dress appropriately as well." He walked out of the living room and into what Sookie recognized as bill's old office. There were black clothes laid out covering the desk and chairs.

Sookie picked up one of the smaller black wife beaters and held it up to herself. She sighed as she grabbed that and a pair of black jeans. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to change. She walked to her room and took out her converse shoes before going back downstairs. She slipped the grenade that Jake had given her onto a belt loop.

When she went back into the living room, she saw the three wolves standing there, in their black clothing, looking like the second most intimidating thing she had ever seen. She smiled as she thought of Eric.

Trey looked at her. "It's almost time for the fangers to be up."

No sooner had he said it then she was being whisked off her feet by Eric's cold arms.

"Hello, Lover." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure you wish to partake in tonight?"

Sookie nodded and snuggled into him. "I don't want anyone fighting for me if I'm not going to."

He sighed and set her down as Godric, Pam, Tara, Jason, and Jessica all walked into the room. The back door opened and Sookie heard voices coming in.

"That must be the pack." Jake said as he and Alcide jogged to meet the wolves.

"Love the shoes, Sookie. I simply must have a pair if we aren't ripped from limb to limb tonight." Pam said as she sent Sookie a teasing wink.

"Well you know, Pam, not all of us have the grace and poise to fight to the death in Jimmy Choo's."

Pam scoffed. "Choo's? These, my darling Faery, are Christian Louboutin Pigalle Botta!" Pam said as she brought her foot up to the table, showing off the stylish and mighty expensive black suede boot.

Sookie shook her head as Eric and Godric chuckled. It was a normal, everyday moment.

Of course it couldn't last.

Jake came running into the room. "Guys I think they are here."

Jessica sped over to the window and swallowed loudly. "It's time." She turned to Jason and kissed him on the lips.

Sookie looked over at Eric and stood to kiss his chin. "I love you, no matter what." She whispered.

"And I love you." He said as he pushed her behind him as he and Godric headed the front of the group to go outside.

As they all went through the door, Sookie saw Andre and Thalia already standing, waiting on the porch.

"Godric!" yelled the man from the previous night, Ocella. "I want a life for my progeny's. He was a young vampire and it wasn't fair for one as old as the pale one to kill him."

Godric scoffed. "Fair? What about attacking us unprovoked? Your progeny killed a human woman, and if Andre hadn't killed him, he would have killed more."

This time the second man spoke up. He was wearing a dark trench coat and an old ratty fisherman's hat.

"Unprovoked? You have tried to keep me from getting to my woman. She is mine by right. There was a blood contract, and you all are going against our laws." His voice was as scary as his appearance.

"I am not some possession! And if I was I sure as fuck wouldn't be yours!" Sookie screamed.

Warlow raised his head and growled. "Watch your tongue, bitch. You do not speak to your master that way."

Sookie heard the sound of vampire fangs being dropped, and then the growling came from not only Warlow but all the vampires. It was silent for a split second before the attack happened.

Eric ran straight for Warlow, Thalia at his side. Ocella tried to intercept him, but Godric jumped between them.

Sookie heard screaming as humans starting running from the woods, towards her. She heard Warlow laugh as he fought off Eric and Thalia.

"You didn't think we would come alone did you?"

The wolves howled as they charged at the humans. Sookie knew that they were most likely glamored but she knew she wanted to survive this.

She grabbed a sword that someone had brought and left out on the porch. Sookie ran off the porch and started striking at anybody who came near her. As far as she could tell, she was lucky that none of the glamored humans was anybody she knew.

Sookie was busy fighting off the humans when she felt someone pull her from behind. It was a glamored man, a large man. She struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than she was. When she went to scream, he covered her mouth. He was chuckling as tears filled her eyes as he pulled her further away from Eric.

A split second later, she was in the air and the man was on the ground, throat slashed. Sookie was put back on her feet and looked up to see Andre in a defensive crouch in front of her. He turned and looked her up and down before offering Sookie a soft smile.

"I told you, I will not fail you." Andre turned and started fighting off more humans as they continued to come in seemingly never ending waves. Sookie fought one on one with the lag offs from her ancient friend. She occasionally used her lightning fingers to help out Andre.

Suddenly Sookie heard Godric yell out. She turned and saw Ocella throw him against a tree, and thrust loose branches into his shoulders.

Ocella licked Godric's face. "Sit back and watch this, Gaul."

Suddenly, Ocella was slashing his way through the humans quickly reaching Andre and Sookie.

"Stand down, Frank. I want the woman." Ocella said as he glared back and forth between the two of them. Andre stepped in front of Sookie, completely covering her from view.

"Sookie," Andre's voice was soft and he turned slightly to look at her. She saw a red tear slowly falling down his pale cheek. "Run. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

With that, Andre turned to face Ocella and attacked him. Sookie didn't skip a beat. As soon as Andre jumped for the enemy, she ran.

She ran to the woods. She could still here the fighting going on; hear people dying, wolves dying.

Just as she made it to the tree line, she felt the wind swirl around her and a cold hand on her neck.

"I don't care who you belong to, you owe me your life." Came the cold dead voice of Ocella.

Sookie didn't have time to scream as he tore open her neck. She felt the blood spurting and pouring, her head almost immediately was light, and within a few seconds, her world went completely black.

Sookie didn't know how long she was unconscious, but she began hearing birds and she felt the sun on her skin.

"Sookie…..Sookie, you need to wake up now, Child." Came a tinkling, familiar voice.

Sookie opened her eyes and saw a brunette with forest green eyes standing in front of her.

"Natalia? What?" she couldn't form coherent thoughts, much less sentences.

The elf smiled as she stood and pulled Sookie to her feet with her. Sookie looked around and noticed that they weren't in any normal place. The sky here was a lavender color, but it felt like a warm summer afternoon. The running water from the stream nearby sounded, instead of water, more like cheerful music. And there were people, dancing around; wearing what looked like toole and silk dresses.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Welcome to Summerland." Natalia waved her arm in a showman way. She then looped her arm in Sookie's. "Come, he is waiting to meet you."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Who?"


	14. We Are Young

**A/N: So here is chapter 14! Sorry, it completely sucks. There is only one more chapter after this and then I will be moving on to another story. There was a big reaction to the last chapter, and most of it not good. lol I'm sorry if I upset anybody with it, and I'm doubly sorry if I lost anybody. But at the same time, it is my story and there was a process I wanted to go through. That being said, the process is gone through, this story is almost finished. Again, sorry to anybody I have upset and I am hoping everybody is still with me! Here we go! One more done, one more to go!**

_Niall_

He sat at the edge of the water; staring inside the ripples and watching the scenes of the battle play out before him. He felt wrong just standing by, hiding like a coward, but he knew the timing had to be perfect. He needed Sookie's help with this and there was only one way to defeat Warlow.

When he watched as the weak child of Warlow attacked his granddaughter he turned to his ever faithful companion.

"It is time. Will you retrieve her?"

She smiled her sparkling smile. "It would be an honor, My Prince."

She turned and pranced off into the woods.

Niall turned back to the water and let his fingers skim the surface. He sighed as he looked toward the sky.

_Sookie_

"Summerland? Am I…dead?" she couldn't believe her ears. But there she was, in the most beautiful place she had ever seen, with her dead friend.

Natalia laughed. "I must take you to Niall, he will explain everything."

As Natalia turned and started walking down a dirt path, Sookie followed.

"Niall?! He is here? The whole time?" Sookie couldn't hide her astonishment. "Is he dead? Did the Water Fae get to him?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, that is why he is here. Niall is the most powerful of the Fae, but even he can be killed. When the uprising first happened, they tried fighting back, but when the Water Fae became too difficult to handle, he and some of his followers traveled here, so they could hide until Breandan could be killed." She looked at Sookie as they started off the path and towards the sound of water. "Bellenos took care of Breandan, but Niall wanted to stay here so he could eventually help you."

"How is he going to help? I'm dead, Warlow's won. The others will eventually follow." Sookie was getting agitated. Why were supes always so arrogant and vague?

"You are not completely dead, blood of my blood." Came a baritone voice in front of them.

Sookie looked around Natalia and saw a tall man with pale blond hair and the clearest blue eyes standing next to the peaceful pond. Sookie could tell by looking at his eyes, that this man was very old ancient probably, but his face didn't give that away; he looked every bit the friendly old man next door.

The man approached the two women, and wrapped Sookie in a hug. "Great-granddaughter, I am so glad you are well."

"Well? I was just killed!" Sookie was getting upset that everyone seemed to be making light of the situation at hand.

Niall chuckled as he let go of Sookie. "You were not killed. Your human body was killed. Remember, you are more than human."

Sookie blinked, wide eyed. "So I'm not dead? What's going on?"

Niall sat next to the water once more, and waved for Sookie to do the same. When she did he spoke again.

"When the beast attacked you, yes he did in fact kill you. But he killed the human you. Your Fae essence is still intact, and I can restore you. There will be one difference however." He paused, looking Sookie square in the eye. "When you come back, you will be full Fae. There will no longer be human blood running through your veins. Your life will be prolonged, however not eternal. And you will not be able to be turned into a vampire."

Sookie was silent, absorbing all the information this newly acquired grandparent had bestowed upon her. "Why would you do this for me? We've never met before, what am I to you?"

Niall smiled gently and laid his hand on top of hers. "You are my blood, my flesh. You are a sweet woman, and you have been unknowingly pulled into so much of the supernatural, it is not entirely your fault. You did not deserve to die."

Sookie smiled at her great-grandfather, looked at Natalia who nodded her head, before turning back to Niall.

"What about Warlow? How do we kill him?"

Niall's smile took a cruel turn.

"Why, only a Faery of great age can kill him."

_Eric_

He didn't even know why he was fighting. He had watched Andre being slaughtered by Ocella, and then he watched as Sookie fell. He watched as Pam and Tara and Jason were all being overwhelmed and mangled by Warlow's followers. He saw Godric and Ocella tearing each other apart. Wolves and humans were falling. Even Thalia and Eric himself were being worn down by blood loss. While Ocella seemed to be weakening as much as the others, Warlow was still wreaking havoc.

Suddenly, Eric was thrown against a tree, and Thalia flew to his defense, trying to gnaw at Warlow. Eric heard growling, and turned to see Godric, bloody and torn, laying on the ground with Ocella on top of him.

Eric jumped up to help his maker, and at that moment, the smell of magic filled the air. Eric froze on spot as the air crackled and fizzled. Then, suddenly, there was a loud pop sound, and the lawn in front of the Compton house was filled with Fae.

Eric looked through the faces of the new comers and saw to familiar faces.

"Hey, Roman," came the authoritive voice of Natalia. She stepped forward and Eric noticed she was wearing a small leather shirt and skirt and was once more bare foot. She made her way to Ocella as the fighting seemed to be frozen. "That vampire is mine." And with that she landed a powerful blow on Ocella's face.

The Fae were off. Eric watched as they all ran into the fight, Warlow gained momentum again as he threw Thalia aside and started tearing into the Fae warriors. Eric watched as Sookie ran over to Natalia who was brawling with Ocella. Eric watched in amazement as Sookie threw what looked like a bolt of energy at him.

He quickly got back onto his feet and ran back to Warlow. He saw a tall older Fae fighting with the beyond ancient vampire. Eric didn't understand completely what was happening, but he knew one thing; they now had the upper hand.

He could hear as the older man laughed, as Warlow was grunting with each blow the Fae delivered.

Eric didn't waste any time; he went to the closest tree and broke off the biggest branch. As the Fae and Thalia had Warlow distracted, Eric zoomed in from behind, and in a moment reminiscent of Russell's last seconds, Eric thrusted the branch into Warlow's unsuspecting chest.

As Warlow imploded into goo, Eric turned and saw Sookie and Natalia remove the head from Ocella's body. The faeries erupted into ruckus cheers, and the wolves were changing back.

The remaining faeries began to run from person to person, checking for wounds and performing healing prayers.

Eric ran over to Sookie and threw his arms around her.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered into her hair. As he inhaled, he caught something. He let go of her and backed away slightly.

"He had to change me. He had to make me a Fae in order for me to come back." She said as fear filled her eyes.

Eric blinked the shock away and smiled before pulling her in for another hug, and this time he took control of her mouth. As he pulled away he hummed, "Delicious."

Sookie giggled and smacked his arm. They were torn out of their bubble when they heard someone clear their throat.

Both Eric and Sookie turned to see Niall, Natalia and Godric standing there, witnessing their moment.

"Granddaughter," Niall said as he opened his arms for her. "It is time I go back to Avalon. I have been away for too long, and my people need someone to install order back into our system."

Sookie looked up at him. "Will I ever see you again?"

Niall just smiled. "I will be around for you. If you ever need me, I will know and come." He looked at Eric. "Take care of her, Vampire, I will not tolerate her being hurt in anyway."

Eric nodded solemnly as Sookie came back to his arms.

Natalia approached Godric and cupped his cheek. "It is time for me to leave as well."

Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "You can't leave me. I just got you back."

Natalia smiled. "I have died, my time here is finished." She looked at Sookie and Eric. "It is their turn for a chance. I will always love you, and I will always be with you. However you are needed here, and I have to go elsewhere."

There were tears in Sookie's eyes, and Eric saw as streams of red fell down Godric's face.

Natalia stood up on her toes and kissed Godric's lips. "We will be together again someday."

And with that, another pop filled the air and all the Fae and Natalia were gone.


	15. The End

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story! I have a few other stories in the works and I should have the first chapter of the new one up either today or tomorrow (Yay for two days off in a row!) So a couple things, this chapter is alot shorter than the others because its basically just wrapping up things with a happy ending. The second and most important thing is I would like to thank those who commented on my last chapter, specifically VAlady and LostInSpace33. I appreciate your kind words and I thank you for making me remember that as a writer the best thing you can do is make an impact on someones opinions, whether a negative one or a positive one! I will shut up now and let you all read! I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time! **

_One year later…_

_Sookie_

She sat, swinging on the porch swing, watching as the sun went down, dyeing the sky beautiful shades of pink, blue, and purple. She sipped on her mug of tea and closed her eyes as the familiar scent filled the air. She smiled as the door creaked open and inhaled deeply of his scent of salt and sea air.

"Eric," she whispered knowing he would be able to hear her any way.

"My Lover, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he sat on the swing next to her and pulled Sookie into his side.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, I was waiting for you of course. Hunter is off with Jake so I thought we could have some alone time tonight."

Eric leaned down and nuzzled her neck before speaking again. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Sookie looked up at the sky, watched as the first stars of the night started twinkling above like a soft diamond dusting and she smiled contently. "I would love a walk."

Eric stood and gave his hand to help Sookie up. As they walked off the porch, they interlaced their fingers. As they followed the well-worn path from Sookie's yard and into the woods, they started talking about their days. Sookie told Eric about how she was getting her schooling done for her Real Estate License and Eric told Sookie of the local vampire business.

Eventually they came to a stop.

Sookie slowly took in the surrounding area; the familiar clearing with the handful of headstones in the middle.

"It hasn't changed much in the last year has it?" she asked Eric quietly as she felt his arms encircle her.

"Some things are untouched by time, My Love." He pecked her cheek with a soft kiss.

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned into him as she thought about the things that had changed over the past year since the fight with Warlow.

Tray had been killed in the fight, both Alcide and Pam had lost arms, Godric and Thalia had been so wounded with so many chunks of flesh missing that Dr. Ludwig had to quarantine them to bed for months.

Luckily Eric, Sookie and Jake had somehow come out unscathed. Sookie hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of the Faeries since Niall came and left, although she did think she saw Bellenos running through the forest occasionally but that somehow made her feel safer.

Not long after the battle ended, Eric and Sookie buried Tray, and moved Natalia and Amelia in the clearing she now stood in. Eric had hand carved marble headstones for them, including one for Andre.

"I miss them." She whispered into Eric's skin. His arms tightened around her.

"As do I, My Lover. But some day we will see them all again." He nuzzled her hair and breathed deeply.

Sookie had had a hard time with some vampires since she was changed to a full blooded Fae. The older ones such as Godric, Eric, and Thalia didn't seem to have problems being around her, but she couldn't be too close to younger ones like Tara, Jessica, and Jason. Even Pam had to feed on a regular basis in order not to go into a blood thirsty rage.

Just as Sookie was getting cozy leaning back into Eric, her stomach betrayed her by rumbling.

He barked out a laugh and swept her up into his arms. "I believe my queen needs to be fed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "You know Eric, I've been thinking, I think we need to take a trip to Vermont."

He started walking back in the direction of the old farmhouse, and he looked at her in confusion. "What is in Vermont?"

Sookie giggled once more. "Eric Northman, will you marry me?"


End file.
